


O Vínculo

by B4d_K1tty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Adam Milligan, Beta Ellen Harvelle, Beta Garth Fitzgerald IV, Beta Jo Harvelle, Beta Sam Winchester, Beta Samandriel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural) Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Dean Winchester is 18 years old, Dean blushes, Dean definitely doesn't pout in this story, Dean knows how to defend himself, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Good Parent John Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester is my cup of tea, Omega Mary Winchester, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Panicking Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective John Winchester, True Mates, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Virgin Dean Winchester, and we all pretend we believe in him XD, he's adorable after all., or so he thinks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4d_K1tty/pseuds/B4d_K1tty
Summary: Depois de anos de crise diplomática, os reis de Libanon e Caelum finalmente deixaram as diferenças de lado e para selar o acordo de paz, John Winchester e Chuck Novak concordam em acasalar os seus filhos primogênitos.Dean, da Casa de Winchester, é um ômega de 18 anos e o único filho de John.Dean concorda com o acasalamento e fica comprometido com Castiel, da Casa de Novak, um atraente alfa de 28 anos e primogênito de Chuck.Porém Dean descobre, da maneira mais difícil, que Castiel não está feliz com a situação.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A trama se passa na era moderna, em dois reinos fictícios (Libanon e Caelum) mas em um país não tão fictício (EUA).  
> Eu resolvi seguir a dinâmica alfa/beta/omega (que eu particularmente gosto muito).  
> Os omegas nessa história são independentes e tem os mesmos direitos que alfas e betas (Aleluia!)  
> Eu tive que organizar as minhas anotações para colocar a história em ordem (eu escrevi tudo a mão!). Está tudo uma verdadeira bagunça e espero que tudo dê certo.  
> Aproveitem!
> 
>  
> 
> *Eu não possuo Sobrenatural e eu não estou fazendo dinheiro com essa história.

“Castiel, por favor...” Chuck disse, soltando um suspiro cansado. O rei estava sentado em sua cadeira, vendo o filho andar pela sala. O alfa mais jovem estava agitado e passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros e bagunçados.

Castiel se recusava a se acasalar com o herdeiro da Casa de Winchester.

Chuck apoiou seus braços na mesa e passou as mãos pelo rosto em frustração. Essa discussão não era nova entre eles. Sempre que Chuck mencionava o assunto do acasalamento, Castiel reagia de forma negativa e se recusava a ouvir o que o pai tinha a dizer.

“Filho, por favor. Você precisa entender a situação!” disse Chuck, e com frustração evidente em sua voz, tentou mais uma vez chamar o filho para a razão. “Nós finalmente conseguimos chegar a um acordo com Libanon. Nós não podemos jogar tudo pela janela!” Chuck não conseguia entender o motivo da recusa de Castiel.

Castiel finalmente parou e voltou os olhos azuis gelados para o seu pai. Ele se aproximou da mesa e com uma voz fria declarou:

“Esta bem. Se é pelo bem desse acordo, eu vou me acasalar com o filho de John Winchester.” Castiel apoiou as mãos na mesa e se aproximou de seu pai, fazendo Chuck recuar na cadeira. Castiel continuou:

“Mas eu quero deixar claro que eu ainda discordo de tudo isso.” Castiel deu uma última olhada em seu pai e saiu da sala, fechando a porta com um estrondo, fazendo Chuck estremecer.  
Chuck gemeu miseravelmente e colocou o rosto nas mãos.

Ele precisava de uma bebida.

 

Libanon e Caelum estavam vivendo uma grande crise diplomática. Os dois reinados disputavam a soberania sobre o território de Santarém. Era uma disputa antiga, que se arrastava desde os tempos em que Balthazar Novak, pai de Chuck, era o soberano de Caelum.

Santarém era uma região de mata nativa, muito agradável para o turismo, com muitos lagos e uma bela vegetação. Era uma região localizada a leste do país e era rica em vários minerais, como o ferro e o ouro.

A coisa era que, tanto Balthazar quanto Henry Winchester (pai de John e rei de Libanon), eram dois alfas de cabeça dura. Verdadeiros knotheads, as pessoas diriam. Os dois tinham um temperamento forte, explosivo e não aceitavam um não como resposta. Eles sempre entravam em uma discussão acalorada, nas ocasiões oficiais em que os dois se encontravam.  
Quando os dois monarcas souberam de Santarém, na época recém-descoberta, iniciaram uma disputa feroz pelo território.

Embargos foram emitidos, grunhidos e ameaças foram proferidos dos dois lados. A tensão se arrastou por longos anos, chegando ao ponto em que os dois reinados quase declararam guerra.

Quando Chuck e John se tornaram soberanos de seus respectivos reinos, a situação ficou um pouco mais tranquila e houve uma trégua. Os embargos e os grunhidos dominantes cessaram, e os dois reinos sinalizaram que queriam resolver a questão através do diálogo.  
Mas ainda assim não foi uma conversa fácil, por causa da difícil questão dos minerais.

Então Chuck e John, depois de uma longa e cansativa negociação, finalmente resolveram deixar as diferenças do passado de lado e fizeram um acordo de cooperação para explorar, de forma conjunta, as riquezas da região. E para selar o acordo de paz, os dois reis concordaram em acasalar os seus filhos primogênitos.

Castiel tinha 28 anos e era o filho mais velho de Chuck. O alfa tinha uma personalidade forte e sempre tratava a todos com frieza, especialmente ômegas. Ele também era conhecido por seu comportamento estóico e distante. Fisicamente, Castiel parecia um anjo, sempre atraindo pretendentes por causa de sua boa aparência. Mas o alfa sempre se recusou a ter um companheiro, ele não tinha interesse em se acasalar e ter sua própria família.

Porém, Castiel nem sempre foi assim. Chuck tenta entender o que aconteceu com o seu filho. Castiel mudou desde a morte de sua mãe, a companheira ômega de Chuck, Becky. Isso era tudo o que Chuck sabia.

Gabriel tinha 26 anos. Quando criança era sempre brincalhão, mas surpreendeu Chuck ao se tornar um adulto sério e responsável. O alfa mais jovem era totalmente o oposto de seu irmão mais velho. Gabriel era de personalidade fácil e gentil, sempre disposto a ouvir os conselhos de seu pai. Ele sempre tratava a todos com respeito, da realeza ao empregados. Todos gostavam do príncipe mais jovem.

 

Chuck se levantou e pegou uma garrafa de whisky. Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando a mudança de comportamento de Castiel e pensando no que isso poderia implicar.

Ele realmente esperava que as coisas não fossem para o inferno.

 

***

 

Dean olhou pela janela do carro, enquanto a comitiva entrava pelos portões da Casa de Novak, depois de quatro dias de viagem atravessando o país e fazendo paradas em hotéis.

John pensou em tentar convencer Dean a viajar com o jatinho oficial da família, mas ele sabia melhor.

Dean Winchester  _odeia_ voar. Ele não via sentido algum em se sentar em uma caixa de metal voadora que tinha a possibilidade de cair! Ele estava disposto a fazer todo o trajeto de carro, muito obrigado.

Dean observava a propriedade com curiosidade. Ele não pôde deixar de fazer comparações com a Casa de Winchester. A propriedade da família de Dean era mais modesta mas sem deixar de ser sofisticada.

Uma extensa alameda levava ao pátio em frente ao castelo, cercada de árvores frondosas e um gramado impecável quase sem fim. O castelo era uma construção impressionante de arquitetura moderna, tinha as paredes claras e as janelas cor de chumbo. O edifício estava cercado de sebes e jardins belíssimos, onde se via todos os tipos de plantas muito bem cuidadas. Ao lado direito do castelo, havia uma área cercada de arbustos de rosas e jasmins. Havia bancos ao longo dessa área, à sombra de carvalhos frondosos. Uma enorme garagem era vista à esquerda da propriedade, com capacidade para dez carros.

A nova casa de Dean.

Quando John contou a Dean sobre a condição do tratado de paz, o jovem de 18 anos concordou em se acasalar com Castiel Novak e se mudar para a Casa de Novak.

Dean olhou para o seu futuro noivo e não pôde deixar de admirar o alfa. Castiel era um pouco mais alto do que Dean, com cerca de seis pés de altura. Seus olhos eram azuis e os lábios eram cheios, de um rosa claro. O cabelos escuros bagunçados estavam em todas as direções e ele tinha um queixo anguloso, com uma sombra de barba escura. Castiel também estava bem construído, pelo que Dean pode perceber, mesmo através das roupas. (Espere, aquilo era uma capa de chuva?)

Castiel estava de pé ao lado do pai, com a comitiva de boas vindas, cercados de seguranças e funcionários do castelo.

Dean sempre via Castiel nos noticiários da televisão e em vídeos da internet. Na opinião de Dean, Castiel era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente. Ele sabia que Castiel era 10 anos mais velho do que ele e sempre acompanhava o pai em reuniões com chefes de estado. E ele também sabia da personalidade forte do alfa, através de programas de televisão. Não que Dean assistisse diariamente programas de fofocas de celebridades. Ele deu uma olhada ou duas nesse tipo de show.

Nesse momento, Castiel estava cumprimentando John e eles trocavam palavras cordiais.  
Dean se aproximou do Rei Chuck e o cumprimentou cordialmente.

“Majestade.” Dean deu aceno respeitoso de cabeça.

Chuck sorriu para o ômega suavemente e devolveu o aceno, colocando a mão no ombro de Dean e dando um aperto gentil. “Olá, meu jovem! Seja bem vindo à Casa de Novak.”

Dean sorriu para o seu futuro sogro e agradeceu educadamente: “Obrigado, senhor.” Dean acenou mais uma vez para o rei e foi cumprimentar seu futuro companheiro.

“Príncipe Castiel.”

Castiel apenas acenou com a cabeça e não disse nada, um olhar estóico no rosto. Dean olhou para o alfa e estranhou o comportamento de Castiel.  
Dean mordeu um comentário sobre a falta de etiqueta de Castiel e prosseguiu para cumprimentar o futuro cunhado. O alfa mais jovem era um pouco mais baixo do que Dean. O cabelo de Gabriel era castanho cor de mel e seus olhos eram de uma belíssima cor de âmbar, quase dourados. Sua expressão era amigável ao ver o ômega se aproximando.

“Príncipe Gabriel."

Gabriel sorriu largamente para o ômega. “Olá, Dean-o." Gabriel disse suavemente.

Dean escondeu uma risadinha pelo apelido. Ele decidiu que gostava de Gabriel. Castiel olhou para o ômega e seu irmão, com uma expressão fechada.

O comportamento de Castiel não passou despercebido por Chuck e para evitar uma cena embaraçosa, ele chamou a atenção de todos. “A viagem deve ter sido cansativa” Chuck disse. “Vamos entrar?"

O rei distribuiu ordens para que preparassem as acomodações para os recém-chegados e colocando uma mão nas costas de Dean, liderou a entrada de todos no castelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel é um idiota, me desculpe por isso. Mas eu prometo que ele vai mudar.  
> Dean odeia voar. Isso é canon!  
> Gabriel ainda não mostrou a sua personalidade. Mas já adianto que está diferente do habitual.  
> Eu me pergunto qual programa de fofoca de celebridade que Dean assiste. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean começa a perceber que as coisas não são como deveriam ser.

Dean saiu do banheiro esfregando os cabelos curtos com uma toalha. Ele colocou a toalha de lado e olhou para o quarto onde estava hospedado.

O quarto era de grandes proporções e a decoração era de bom gosto. A cama enorme ficava no lado oposto da porta do banheiro, coberta com uma colcha vermelha de primeira qualidade. Havia seis grandes almofadas na cama e dois travesseiros de corpo, da cor de marfim (o que agradou o ômega de Dean).  
O chão estava forrado com tapetes espessos de cor clara, macios aos seus pés. Havia uma escrivaninha perto da porta de entrada do quarto. Uma grande mesa de mogno estava no meio da sala, com seis cadeiras. As grandes janelas ficavam na parede oposta à porta de entrada e estavam cobertas com pesadas cortinas cor de creme. As paredes estavam forradas com papel de parede cor de areia. Havia também uma lareira na parede ao lado das janelas. Uma porta, também do lado oposto da cama, levava a um enorme closet. Na parede entre a porta do banheiro e a porta do closet, havia uma televisão de 50 polegadas, acompanhada de um sistema multimídia. Um espelho de corpo inteiro ficava do lado da porta do closet. Um sofá longo, estofado de um rico brocado vermelho e cheio de almofadas de cor clara, estava debaixo de uma das janelas.

Dean terminava de se vestir, quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Era um dos empregados, um beta de aproximadamente 20 anos. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos e compridos na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram cor de avelã e ele tinha o rosto aberto e amigável. E, garoto, ele era _alto_. Dean pensava que seu pai era grande, mas esse cara era um verdadeiro alce!

“Sua alteza, o jantar será servido dentro de 20 minutos.” O empregado informou respeitosamente

“Obrigado." Dean agradeceu. E com curiosidade em seu rosto, Dean inclinou a cabeça e perguntou ao jovem. “Qual é o seu nome?”

“É Sam, Sua Alteza. Sam Campbell."

“É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sam." Dean sorriu.

Sam corou levemente, e sorriu também, um sorriso cheio de covinhas. Dean achou adorável e deu uma risadinha. Sam corou ainda mais, mas limpou a garganta e recuperou a compostura.

“Com licença, Sua Alteza.” Sam se despediu respeitosamente e se retirou. Dean acenou com a mão ao acaso e sorriu.

Dean terminou de se vestir para o jantar e aplicou o bloqueador de cheiro.  
O uso de bloqueadores de cheiro fazia parte do trabalho de Dean como um real, para que seu perfume permanecesse neutro, enquanto acompanhava o pai em encontros oficiais e eventos beneficentes. Alfas sempre perdiam a cabeça quando farejavam um ômega não acasalado, como Dean. Isso poderia causar grandes problemas para um ômega, realeza ou não.

Dean foi até o espelho para checar a sua aparência. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, de um loiro escuro. A pele de Dean era pálida e macia ao toque. O ômega tinha grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, do mesmo tom de zimbro. Seus cílios eram grossos, longos e escuros. O nariz era bonito, salpicado de sardas. Seus lábios eram cheios e rosados, perfeitamente curvados. Seu corpo ainda não era tão bem construído quanto o do seu pai. Dean ainda era jovem, tendo apenas acabado de sair da adolescência. Mas ainda assim ele se esforçava para ter o físico parecido com o de John, frequentando semanalmente a academia.  
Outro atributo de Dean que impressionava as pessoas, além de seu rosto bonito, eram as suas pernas arqueadas. Dean constantemente recebia galanteios, geralmente quando estava na academia, que faziam o ômega corar.  
Dean estava vestido de forma casual, com calça jeans, uma camisa preta e um henley cinza, pois o jantar não era formal. O ômega deu mais uma olhada no seu reflexo no espelho e satisfeito com o que viu, saiu do quarto.

Quando Dean entrou na sala de jantar, ele teve que parar por um momento para tentar absorver todo o luxo e pompa do lugar e apertar os olhos devido ao brilho que refletia dos talheres de prata, copos de cristais e dos lustres do teto.

Dean pensou seriamente que deveria ter pego os seus óculos escuros, mas afastou o pensamento, pois não ficaria bem e estaria fora do código de etiqueta.

A sala estava ricamente decorada e a mesa de jantar tinha capacidade para 40 pessoas, embora apenas 4 lugares estavam ocupados. Na opinião sincera de Dean, esse luxo todo era um exagero.

Dean se sentou ao lado de seu pai, após trocar cumprimentos com todos. Os garçons começaram a entrar e sair, servindo o jantar.

Durante a refeição, o ômega estava quieto, enquanto ouvia John e Chuck conversarem animadamente. Dean não encontrou coragem para levantar os olhos e olhar para Castiel, que interagia com o irmão. Dean ouvia a voz rouca e profunda de Castiel e quando estava começando a divagar, ele ouviu seu pai chamando sua atenção.

"Você está bem, meu filho? Você parece pálido." John perguntou, com preocupação em sua voz e em seu perfume.

"Na verdade, não me sinto bem.”

Dean se desculpou para sair da mesa e voltou para o seu quarto.  
Além do desconforto que estava sentindo, Dean também estava chateado pois, durante todo o jantar, Castiel não olhou para ele nem uma única vez.

 

***

 

No dia seguinte, Dean acordou cedo, depois de demorar para dormir na noite passada. Ele realmente tentou entender o comportamento de Castiel e isso o fez rolar durante um bom tempo na cama. Nem os travesseiros de corpo macios conseguiram apaziguar o ômega.

Se Dean fosse honesto consigo mesmo, a admiração que ele tinha por Castiel começou desaparecer desde o momento que ele chegou a Caelum e conheceu o alfa pessoalmente. O comportamento frio e distante de Castiel deixava o ômega sem palavras e fez com que Dean começasse a perder o entusiasmo que ele tinha com o acasalamento.

Ele se desculpou em não descer para tomar o café da manhã na sala de jantar e preferiu fazer a refeição no quarto, embora estivesse quase sem apetite.

A cerimônia era às 10 horas e Dean teria cerca de duas horas e meia para tentar relaxar. Ele tentou ler, assistir televisão para se distrair, mas nada adiantou. Ele não conseguia se concentrar e seu estômago estava se revirando em nós. Dean resolveu tomar um banho quente para tentar relaxar.

Uma batida suave na porta foi ouvida às 9:15. Era Sam, acompanhado de outro empregado beta, Samandriel. Eles traziam as roupas de Dean para a cerimônia. Dean agradeceu os dois betas e começou a se vestir.

Dean olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho. Ele estava vestido um smoking fino e elegante, de cor preta, assim como as suas calças. Os sapatos brilhavam assim como as abotoaduras de ouro, com o emblema da Casa de Winchester. O lenço e a gravata eram da cor dos olhos de Dean. Dean optou por esse tipo traje, pois ele não sabia como iria se sentir com uma roupa tradicional da realeza. Não era como ele fosse se vestir como o Príncipe Charles.

Dean ajeitou novamente os cabelos. Ele percebeu o quanto as suas mãos tremiam mas decidiu ignorar isso por enquanto. Ele aplicou o bloqueador de cheiro.

Dean poderia ter escolhido se casar na Catedral de Saint Michael, no centro de Caelum, mas preferiu se casar no Castelo, no luxuoso salão de festas. A fé do ômega já o havia abandonado há muitos anos. Desde o dia em que ele perdeu o seu raio de sol...

Dean voltou à realidade e respirando fundo, saiu do quarto. No meio do caminho para o salão, o ômega encontrou seu pai. John o abraçou forte, dizendo palavras encorajadoras no ouvido de Dean, que apenas acenava com a cabeça. John acariciava os cabelos do filho, enquanto Dean respirava o cheiro calmante de especiarias e couro do seu pai.

John colocou uma mão nas costas de Dean e o conduziu o resto do caminho. Eles pararam diante da porta dupla da entrada do salão.

“Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, meu filho.” John apertou Dean em seus braços novamente.

John beijou a testa de seu filho e com um olhar que dizia o quanto Dean era amado, o alfa entrou no salão.

Dean respirou fundo várias vezes, enquanto esperava as portas se abrirem.

Tudo vai ficar bem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cerimônia de acasalamento.
> 
> Ou "O dia em que me casei com um idiota", por Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sou horrível para descrever coisas e lugares, me desculpe.

_Tudo vai ficar bem._

Dean endireitou a sua postura, quando as portas finalmente foram abertas. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e entrou no salão. Rosas brancas e crisântemos davam um toque romântico ao ambiente. O lugar também estava decorado com as cores azul e branco, as cores da família real de Caelum. Havia dois grandes lustres de cristais iluminando o ambiente. Os convidados estavam sentados em mesas espalhadas pelo salão. Um longo tapete azul estava estendido por todo o caminho até o altar.

Castiel estava de pé ao lado do sacerdote, no altar. O alfa estava de tirar o fôlego. Ele estava vestido com um smoking, semelhante ao de Dean, que caia muito bem em seu quadro magro e atlético. A única diferença era a cor da gravata e do lenço, da cor azul e combinavam com os olhos de Castiel. John estava ao lado direito do altar, com um sorriso que transmitia orgulho, confiança e amor para o seu filho. Chuck e Gabriel estavam do lado esquerdo e sorriam encorajadoramente para Dean.

Dean olhou novamente para Castiel. O alfa tinha um olhar estóico em seu rosto. Uma onda de pânico ameaçou se instalar no estômago de Dean e o ômega engoliu em seco. De alguma forma, Dean conseguiu caminhar até Castiel. O alfa estendeu a mão para Dean, que aceitou o gesto com a mão trêmula.

Durante a cerimônia, Dean se sentiu doente. Castiel estava tratando Dean com total indiferença. Isso não estava certo. Dean aprendeu desde cedo que o acasalamento é amor, união e família. É o vínculo sagrado de duas pessoas para a vida. Dean começou a se sentir como um pedaço de merda.

Dean foi trazido de volta à realidade, com um sussurro duro de Castiel em seu ouvido: “É aqui que você diz sim.” Dean olhou para os olhos gelados de Castiel e depois olhou para o sacerdote, que olhava para o ômega com os olhos suaves. O sacerdote repetiu pacientemente a pergunta.

Dean conseguiu fazer a sua voz funcionar. “Sim, eu aceito.”

O sacerdote concluiu a cerimônia com palavras de sabedoria e da importância do vínculo entre os companheiros, pedindo a Castiel para marcar Dean. O ômega piscou, quando Castiel se aproximou. Dean ouviu o estalo dos dentes do alfa se alongando e sentiu os lábios de Castiel na sua glândula de acasalamento. Castiel mordeu com força e Dean imediatamente se sentiu tonto. Aquilo doeu como o inferno! Dean sentiu Castiel lamber a ferida da mordida. O ômega balançou em seus pés e foi amparado pelas mãos fortes do alfa, que sussurrou duramente:

“Não desmaie em mim, ômega.” Dean estremeceu com o tom do alfa.

Dean sentiu a sala começar a girar e apertou os olhos para ter algum sentido. Ele olhou para John, que tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. De repente, Dean desejou não estar mais lá. Foi tudo um maldito erro e Dean apenas queria ir embora. Ele queria voltar para a sua casa em Libanon com seu pai e nunca mais voltar para Caelum. Ele queria mandar Castiel para o inferno, junto com o acordo estúpido.

Mas Dean não podia mais sair. Ele era um homem acasalado, agora. E como um homem, ele vai aceitar a realidade da situação e cumprir esse maldito acordo.

O resto da cerimônia passou em um borrão. Dean estava em uma névoa, mal registrando os aplausos e as saudações que explodiram ao redor deles, enquanto o ômega foi levado para fora do salão pelas mãos firmes de Castiel.

 

***

 

Durante a recepção, Dean estava sentado à mesa destinada ao casal recém-acasalado, tentando não ficar doente. Ele olhou para Castiel, que estava conversando com alguém que Dean não conhecia. Um parente talvez? Dean não tinha certeza. As mãos do ômega tremiam, quando ele levantou um copo de suco para os lábios.

De repente, uma mão pousou na sua e baixou o copo. Dean levantou os olhos e encontrou os olhos dourados de Gabriel, cheios de preocupação. “Dean, você está bem?” Gabriel se agachou, para ficar ao nível de Dean.

Dean balançou a cabeça, apertou os olhos e sussurrou: “Não.”

Gabriel olhou rapidamente em volta do salão e encontrou Castiel conversando com o tio Inias. Gabriel disse, entre os dentes: “Espere aqui, eu vou buscar o meu irmão idiota.” Dean concordou com a cabeça e se debruçou sobre a mesa. Dean gemeu miserável, tentando não vomitar pelo tapete. Ele só queria ir para o quarto e dormir pelo resto do ano.

Gabriel logo retornou com Castiel. “Dean não está bem. Leve-o para o quarto. Eu vou buscar o Doutor Garth." o alfa mais jovem disse. Castiel olhou para Gabriel e se aproximou de Dean.

“Você não parece bem. Vou te levar para o seu quarto.” Castiel disse com a voz suave, ajudando Dean a se levantar da cadeira. Dean lutou para ficar de pé e Castiel o segurou com mãos firmes e cuidadosas.

“Vou dizer a John que Dean não se sente bem.” Gabriel disse. Castiel acenou para o irmão com a cabeça e levou Dean para fora da sala.

Depois de ajudar Dean a ficar confortável e instalar o ômega na cama, Castiel saiu do quarto, sem dizer uma palavra. Dean olhou em confusão para as costas de seu companheiro. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, uma náusea violenta fez Dean se levantar e correr para o banheiro. Depois de esvaziar o pouco que tinha no estômago, ele voltou ao quarto. Nesse momento, Gabriel chegou com um beta magro, de aproximadamente 40 anos.

“Dean, esse é o Doutor Garth Fitzgerald. Ele é o médico da família e vai examinar você." Dean se aproximou com passos incertos, sendo amparado pelo médico e por Gabriel. O ômega foi colocado na cama e logo o Doutor Fitzgerald estava examinando Dean.

John entrou, o cheiro poderoso da preocupação do alfa enchendo o quarto. Ele observou Dean ser examinado, em silêncio. Quando Garth terminou o exame, John perguntou com uma nota de exigência em sua voz: “Como está meu filho?”

“Ele está fisicamente bem. É apenas uma crise de nervos. Eu dei a ele uma pequena dose de calmante. Ele vai se sentir sonolento por algumas horas, mas depois ele ficará bem." disse Garth, guardando as suas coisas dentro da bolsa de médico. 

John suspirou aliviado e passou a mão no rosto. Ele olhou para Gabriel. “Onde está o meu genro?” Gabriel, que também parecia aliviado ao ouvir que Dean estava bem, franziu o cenho. “Eu pedi a ele para trazer Dean até aqui.”

John não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, mas o perfume dele mudou para uma mistura de raiva com proteção poderosa, algo do tipo “ _se chegar perto do meu precioso filhote, eu vou arrancar a sua garganta"._  Gabriel congelou quando sentiu o perfume de John. Garth olhou para Gabriel e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Como um beta ele não podia farejar a mudança de perfume de John, como Gabriel. Mas como um médico, ele entendia a coisa toda da dinâmica de alfas e ômegas. Dean gemeu, chamando pelo pai.

Gabriel se apressou para fora do quarto junto com Garth, depois que John agradeceu a ambos. O alfa tirou os sapatos e deitou na cama ao lado de Dean, abraçando o ômega. Dean imediatamente se enrolou nos braços do pai como um polvo, soltando um pequeno miado e começou a ronronar. John riu baixinho e acariciou os cabelos de Dean. Quando John percebeu que Dean estava dormindo, ele beijou a testa do filho e se levantou com cuidado para não acordar o ômega. John ajeitou Dean em uma posição confortável na cama e saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

 

***

 

Quando Dean acordou horas depois, o quarto estava escuro. Ele apertou os olhos para o relógio que estava na mesa de cabeceira e viu que passava da meia noite. O ômega se levantou e foi ao banheiro, ainda se sentindo um pouco entorpecido, mas muito melhor do que algumas horas atrás. Depois de usar o banheiro, Dean lavou as mãos e voltou para o quarto. O ômega deitou na cama com um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

Ele aceitou esse acasalamento. Ele gostou de Castiel, quando viu o alfa pela primeira vez. E quando Dean sentiu o perfume de sândalo e grama fresca de Castiel, ele apenas sabia.

Castiel era o seu _verdadeiro companheiro._

Dean estava ferrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Dean...  
> Castiel é um idiota.  
> Eu fico imaginando Gabriel cantar "Corra para as colinas, Corra por suas vidas" com um alfa furioso em seus calcanhares. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean faz uma análise objetiva de sua situação e chega a algumas conclusões importantes.  
> John volta para Libanon.  
> Dean tem um novo amigo.

Dean conseguiu dormir pelo resto da noite, ainda um pouco entorpecido pela pequena dose de calmante que o Doutor Fitzgerald lhe deu. Quando acordou pela manhã, ele estava se sentindo melhor. Ele fez uma anotação mental para agradecer o médico mais tarde. O ômega se sentou na beira da cama. Ele cruzou as pernas, colocou a mão no queixo e começou a pensar sobre a sua situação de maneira objetiva.

Ok, Castiel era o seu verdadeiro companheiro. Esse era o ponto número um.

Ponto número dois. Castiel parecia inconsciente do fato de que Dean era seu verdadeiro companheiro. Ele possivelmente não farejou corretamente o perfume de Dean, devido à grande quantidade de bloqueadores de cheiro que Dean usava.

O comportamento de Castiel, durante a cerimônia de acasalamento, deixou Dean realmente chateado.

Ah, sim. Castiel não apareceu na noite passada, deixando Dean sozinho na noite de núpcias. Não havia traços do perfume do alfa no quarto. Castiel simplesmente deixou Dean no quarto e _sayōnara, addio, auf wiedersehen, au revoir, adiós_. Ele saiu sem olhar para trás.

Dean suspirou e passou a mão no rosto. Sim, Dean estava ferrado. Porque seu companheiro, _seu verdadeiro companheiro_ , estava tratando Dean como um pedaço de merda sem valor e isso deixava Dean completamente chateado. Então, novamente...

Dean se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Pensar na situação estava deixando o ômega com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Talvez ele pedisse ao Doutor Fitzgerald um ou dois comprimidos de _ibuprofeno_.

Dean passou o dia com seu pai. John voltava para Libanon no dia seguinte e o ômega queria absorver o máximo da companhia e do cheiro familiar de seu pai. Castiel saiu para resolver algo relacionado com comércio e voltaria na hora do jantar, conforme Chuck informou.

De fato, Castiel estava lá, quando Dean chegou para jantar. Dessa vez, o ômega estava preparado para o brilho da sala de jantar e entrou com os olhos semicerrados. Alguém deveria dar um prêmio para o pessoal da limpeza. Este tipo de brilho só se via em comerciais de TV exagerados sobre produtos de polimento e de limpeza.

Dean se sentou à mesa ao lado de Gabriel, que acenou para Dean, assim que o ômega entrou na sala. Castiel estava sentado ao lado de Chuck, do outro lado da mesa, conversando com o pai. John chegou cerca de 10 minutos depois. Ele tinha recebido um telefonema importante e se desculpou profusamente. O jantar ocorreu sem maiores problemas. Dean conversou muito com Gabriel. O alfa era alguém agradável para conversar e o ômega apreciou a companhia do cunhado. Castiel ainda não estava olhando para Dean, fazendo o ômega bufar.

 

Dean acordou no dia seguinte e percebeu que estava sozinho na cama enorme. Castiel não veio até ele, novamente. Dean suspirou e se levantou. John voltava hoje para Libanon e Dean queria passar mais algum tempo com seu pai, antes de John sair.

John estava sentado confortavelmente na cama, lendo um jornal, quando Dean entrou.

“Ei..."

“Ei, filhote.” John sorriu para o filho. “Como você está?“ John deixou o jornal de lado e deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dele.

Dean se sentou e se encostou no pai, que passou o braço em volta dos ombros do filho.

“Estou bem.”

“Como está seu o seu companheiro?” John perguntou. Dean suspirou.

“Ele sempre me trata como se eu não estivesse lá.” disse Dean, baixinho. O cheiro de John mudou para algo protetor e ele puxou Dean para sentar em seu colo. O ômega veio facilmente e passou os braços no pescoço de seu pai. Dean colocou o rosto na glândula de cheiro no pescoço de John e respirou fundo.

“Ele virá até você.” John disse, apertando os lábios.

“Eu não sei.” Dean se afastou e suspirou “Ele não apareceu no meu quarto desde a noite do acasalamento.” Disse o ômega, corando e desviando o olhar.

John conteve um grunhido que subia pela sua garganta. Seu filhote não merecia ser tratado desse jeito. John olhou para os olhos verdes do filho.

“Me desculpe, Dean. Me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso.” John abraçou o filho, apertando o ômega em seus braços.

“Esta tudo bem, pai." disse Dean, se afastando do abraço. “Eu vou ficar bem.” O acordo era importante para eles.

John acariciou os cabelos de Dean e seu rosto ficou mortalmente sério.

“Se ele machucar você, que Deus me ajude. Eu vou arrancar a garganta dele.” Os olhos do alfa piscaram vermelho. Os odores protetores de John quase sufocaram Dean, que ronronou contente em resposta.

Se Castiel Novak tocasse em Dean, o acordo poderia ir para o inferno.

John beijou a testa do filho. “Eu vou começar a arrumar as minhas coisas. Eu tenho um avião para pegar.” John disse, dando um tapinha na perna de Dean, para poder se levantar. Dean fez beicinho, fazendo John rir da reação adorável do filho.

 

***

 

Dean acompanhou John até o aeroporto. Depois que viu o pai embarcar, o ômega praticamente fugiu de lá, segurando um estremecimento. Ver todos aqueles aviões estavam deixando os nervos de Dean em frangalhos!

O guarda-costas que acompanhava Dean era um alfa de aproximadamente 30 anos, cabelos escuros curtos, pele pálida e claros olhos azuis. Ele também tinha uma barba bem aparada. O alfa era da altura de John e seus ombros eram largos. O cara parecia um urso. Bernie? Benji? Dean não tinha certeza.

Quando eles estavam no carro, Dean decidiu que não queria voltar para o castelo e ser ignorado por Castiel. _Seu verdadeiro companheiro_ , uma voz dizia no fundo de sua mente. Dean estava começando a se sentir melancólico. Sem o seu pai por perto, não era como ele fosse se sentar com Castiel, trançar os cabelos um do outro e falar sobre o último programa de TV que viram ou sobre esse ou aquele artista de cinema. Não que Dean fizesse esse tipo de coisa, de qualquer maneira. 

“Eu não quero voltar para o castelo agora." disse Dean ao guarda-costas, esfregando as têmporas, tentando aliviar uma dor de cabeça que estava começando. “Você poderia apenas dirigir?”

O alfa (Bernie? Benji? Joaquim?) disse, respeitosamente:

“Sua Alteza. Com todo o respeito, eu aconselho o senhor voltar para o castelo. O Príncipe Castiel poderia ficar preocupado.” disse o alfa, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Dean bufou. Como se Cas se preocupasse onde Dean fosse ou com quem ele estava. (Espere. Desde quando ele tinha dado um apelido para Castiel?)

“Eu tenho certeza que o meu companheiro não se importaria.” Dean disse, desviando o olhar e olhando pela janela.

O alfa não disse nada. O modo como Castiel tratava Dean não era novidade para ninguém. Essas coisas corriam pelo castelo como fogo. O alfa simpatizou com o jovem. O guarda-costas suspirou. Ele era apenas um menino.

“Vamos dar uma volta, então” disse o alfa, ganhando um sorriso animado de Dean.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio confortável, Dean perguntou: “Qual é o seu nome?”

“É Benny, Sua Alteza. Benny Lafitte.”

“É um prazer conhecê-lo, Benny” disse Dean. “Você não precisa me chamar de Sua Alteza. Eu não gosto muito de títulos. Dean está bem." disse o ômega.

Benny limpou a garganta e ficou desconfortável.

“Bem... se o senhor insiste...” Benny limpou a garganta de novo.

“Se estiver desconfortável em me chamar de Dean, senhor está bem.” Dean disse facilmente.

“Esta bem, senhor.” Benny disse e Dean sorriu.

“Então, Benny. Há quanto tempo você trabalha para os Novak?" Dean perguntou, com curiosidade genuína.

“Dois anos, senhor."

“Certo. Você tem um companheiro?”

“Sim, senhor. Eu tenho a minha Lisa.” o alfa disse com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e fez Dean sorrir também.

“Você tem filhos?”

“Sim. Eu tenho um filho. Ben Jr. Ele tem oito anos.” Benny respondeu. Dean acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

O ômega ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecendo pensativo e então disse: "Eu sempre quis ter filhos.” Dean suspirou. Ele pensou em sua situação com Cas. Dean desconfiava que eles não teriam filhos tão cedo.

“Não se preocupe. O senhor os terá um dia.” disse Benny, simpatizando com o ômega.

“Sinceramente, eu não sei. Eu ainda não tive o meu primeiro calor.”

Benny engasgou e pisou no freio. O carro parou bruscamente.

“Ei!”

Benny virou atordoado para encarar Dean. Por sorte, a estrada por onde iam estava deserta.

“O que senhor disse? O senhor ainda não teve o seu primeiro calor?" Benny parecia chocado. Dean corou até a raiz do cabelo.

Benny amaldiçoou baixinho e encostou o carro no acostamento. O alfa saiu do carro, seguido por Dean.

Benny passou as mãos no rosto, tentando entender a situação. Dean se encostou no carro e não disse nada. O ômega apenas piscava e corava.

“Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. O senhor disse que não teve o seu primeiro calor. O senhor sabe que os ômegas só se acasalam após o primeiro calor?" Benny estava confuso.

“Sim.” disse Dean, coçando a bochecha e corando muito.

"O que o senhor fez, então?"

“Eu menti para o meu pai.” disse Dean, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço. “Eu disse a ele que eu tive o meu primeiro calor. Eu queria apressar o acasalamento. Esse acordo era muito importante.” disse Dean, desviando o olhar. Ômegas geralmente entram em calor aos 18 anos. Casos como o de Dean, onde o ômega não entra em calor nessa idade, não são raros.

“Como o senhor mentiu? Essas coisas não têm como esconder. ” Benny estava genuinamente curioso.

“Meu pai viajou, então eu disse a ele que meu primeiro calor veio, enquanto ele estava fora.”

“O primeiro calor depois do acasalamento é muito forte." apontou o alfa. O primeiro calor após o acasalamento é considerado mais forte, pelo fato do ômega reagir ao perfume do companheiro alfa.

“Eu sei.” Dean gemeu, colocando as mãos no rosto.

Benny suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

“Venha, vamos sair daqui." disse o alfa.

“Eu não quero voltar para o castelo.” disse Dean, definitivamente não fazendo beicinho.

“Eu sei.” disse Benny, suavemente. “Vamos visitar um casal amigos. Você vai gostar deles.”

O sorriso que Dean deu ao alfa estava cegando. Benny balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean conhece os amigos de Benny.  
> Bobby e Karen recebem calorosamente o ômega  
> Castiel finalmente tem algo a dizer para Dean.

Benny estacionou o carro em frente a uma bonita casa de classe média, em um bairro muito agradável, no subúrbio de Caelum. Era uma ampla casa de dois andares, com parede de tijolos bege e com uma grande varanda na frente. Um jardim bem cuidado, com uma grande variedade de flores, era visto no lado direito da casa. Um reluzente Chevy Impala 69 preto estava estacionado na frente da garagem, à esquerda. A visão do carro fez Dean se lembrar de Baby, o Chevy Impala 67 de John, que ficara em Libanon, fazendo o ômega suspirar de tristeza e saudade de sua garota. A porta da vermelha da casa abriu, revelando um alfa de meia idade, que se aproximou.

“Benny! Pensei que você tinha perdido o endereço da minha casa, idjit!” o alfa disse, sem uma raiva real em sua voz rouca. “Parece que a realeza anda fazendo você trabalhar até os ossos!”

“Bobby!” Benny riu e apertou a mão de Bobby com entusiasmo. O jeito rabugento do amigo sempre divertia o alfa . “O que eu posso dizer? Ser um guarda-costas não é um trabalho fácil."

Bobby balançou a cabeça e olhou para Dean, que estava parado atrás de Benny, observando a interação dos dois alfas com curiosidade. Bobby engasgou, reconhecendo o companheiro do Príncipe Castiel. Bobby disse com reverência em sua voz:

“Sua alteza.” Bobby disse respeitosamente, tirando o boné de baseball que estava em sua cabeça, em sinal de respeito.

“Olá. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor.” disse Dean, com um sorriso.

Bobby olhou para Benny e disse para o alfa mais jovem:

“Você não avisou que estava trazendo o companheiro do Príncipe Castiel até a minha casa, idjit!”

Antes que Benny pudesse dizer algo, Dean interrompeu:

“Ei, ei, está tudo bem!" Dean disse, acenando com as mãos na frente. “Eu queria dar um passeio e Benny me trouxe aqui. O senhor pode me chamar de Dean.” O ômega acenou com a mão ao acaso e sorriu. “Eu não ligo muito para títulos.”

Bobby olhou para Dean e disse: “Eu gostei de você, garoto.” Ele se virou para Benny. “Se prepara, garoto. Karen vai dizer poucas e boas para você, por não parar por aqui por um tempo.”

“Eu também sinto falta dela. Espero que ela não me coma o fígado por isso.” Benny deu um assobio, fazendo Dean conter uma risadinha.

“Venha, vamos entrar.” Bobby convidou e conduziu todos para entrar na casa. A sala era amplamente espaçosa, decorada com bom gosto. Uma mulher ômega de meia idade veio da cozinha.

“Essa é a minha companheira, Karen.” Bobby disse para Dean, com carinho evidente sua voz, fazendo o ômega sorrir. Karen passou um sermão em Benny, como Bobby dissera. Dean observou o ômega mais velho dar um tapa brincalhão em Benny, em diversão. Dean descobriu que Bobby e Karen eram pais de Mark, o amigo de infância de Benny. Mark era um alfa que se acasalou com Stacy, um ômega feminino e a família estava vivendo na Inglaterra, atualmente. O casal tinha dois filhos: Christian e Tyler, de 8 e 5 anos respectivamente.

Bobby levou Dean para ver o Impala na garagem, depois que Dean contou sobre o seu bebê, com saudade evidente em sua voz. Isso fez Bobby olhar para o ômega com simpatia. Eles tiveram uma conversa animada sobre carros clássicos. Bobby contou a Dean que era proprietário da Singer Auto Repair, uma grande oficina de restauração e customização de carros clássicos, que estava localizada no centro de Caelum. Dean prometeu ao alfa uma visita, para ver os carros em que Bobby estava trabalhando. Quando voltaram, Bobby ofereceu uma cerveja para Dean. “Aqui, garoto.”

Dean aceitou a oferta com gratidão. “Obrigado, senhor.”

“Você pode me chamar de Bobby, garoto.” Bobby sentou em sua poltrona favorita, tomando a sua cerveja. Benny estava sentado no grande sofá ricamente estofado em tecido escuro, ao lado de Dean. Ele recusou a cerveja oferecida por Bobby, por estar em serviço. Karen ficou de pé ao lado de Bobby. Ela colocou a mão no ombro do companheiro e sorriu para Dean.

“É uma honra tê-lo em nossa casa, Príncipe Dean.”

Dean sorriu suavemente para o ômega mais velho. “A honra é toda minha, senhora Singer.”

“Oh, por favor, me chame de Karen.”

Dean sorriu. “Ok, Karen.”

“Um jovem tão bonito! Príncipe Castiel deve estar muito orgulhoso.” Karen disse, encantada com o ômega mais jovem. Dean corou com o comentário.

“Obrigado.”

Bobby coçou a cabeça e depois passou a mão em sua barba. “Eu pensei que aquele garoto nunca fosse se acasalar."

Karen olhou para o marido e depois para Dean. “Nós ficamos muito felizes, quando soubemos do acasalamento.”

“Eu pensei que o garoto fosse alérgico ao acasalamento.” Bobby disse, bufando.

“Bobby!” Karen repreendeu fortemente o marido.

“Está tudo bem, Karen.” disse Dean com um sorriso triste. “Meu companheiro parecia alérgico para mim, quando nos acasalamos.” Dean olhou para a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos.

Bobby olhou para Dean e disse com seriedade em sua voz. “Aquele garoto sempre tratou os ômegas preciosos como se fossem algo descartável e sem valor. Eu sempre tive vontade de dizer poucas e boas para ele, ensinar a ele a maneira correta de como tratar um ômega.” Bobby pegou a mão de Karen que estava em seu ombro e deu um leve aperto.

Dean sabia da fama de Castiel em relação aos ômegas, mas ouvir isso de Bobby fez o estômago do ômega revirar. Dean olhou para padrão do tapete bege aos seus pés. Ele novamente se sentiu como um pedaço de merda.

“Tome muito cuidado com ele, garoto.” Bobby disse, com um olhar suave.

Dean sorriu fracamente para o alfa mais velho. “Eu vou.”

***

Quando Dean voltou para o castelo, foi informado por um dos empregados de que Castiel estava esperando por ele.

“Sua alteza, o Príncipe Castiel pediu a presença imediata de Vossa Senhoria em seu gabinete.”

Dean agradeceu ao jovem empregado. “Obrigado.”

Dean considerou olhar pela janela para ver se havia uma tempestade se aproximando, mas afastou o pensamento. Cas finalmente iria falar com ele. Isso era um verdadeiro milagre! Mas Dean também ficou intrigado. O que Cas queria? Algo em seu intestino dizia ao ômega que a conversa não seria nada amigável.

Dean chegou na porta do gabinete de Castiel e bateu. Após ouvir a resposta de seu companheiro, Dean entrou na sala. Cas estava de costas para ele, olhando para algum lugar através da janela. Dean novamente não pôde deixar de admirar Castiel. O pensamento de que seu companheiro era atraente, mais uma vez passou pela cabeça do ômega. O cheiro de grama fresca e sândalo do alfa enchia a sala, quase fazendo Dean suspirar.

Dean olhava descaradamente, os olhos verdes percorrendo a figura atlética e bem construída de Cas, quando a voz rouca e profunda do alfa surpreendeu Dean, quase fazendo o ômega pular.

“Onde você esteve?” Castiel exigiu, ainda de costas para Dean.

Dean corou, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele limpou a garganta e conseguiu encontrar a sua voz para responder Castiel. Aquilo foi tão embaraçoso!

“Depois que eu deixei meu pai no aeroporto, eu pedi para Benny, um dos guarda-costas, me levar para dar uma volta.” Dean escolheu dizer a verdade para Cas. Qualquer mentira que ele contasse, poderia voltar para o ômega e mordê-lo diretamente na bunda.

Castiel se virou e encarou Dean com o familiar olhar gelado. Sinceramente, Dean já estava ficando cansado de ser olhado dessa maneira. O cheiro pungente de raiva alfa encheu a sala, fazendo Dean engasgar e dar um passo para trás.

“Você foi dar uma _volta_?” Castiel rosnou. “Você não percebe que isso poderia causar grandes problemas, não somente para você, mas também para mim?”

“Nada aconteceu.” Dean conseguiu responder, chocado com a raiva de Cas. “Se algo acontecesse, Benny iria me proteger.”

“Mesmo acompanhado de Benny, apenas um guarda-costas não seria suficiente, se algo grave acontecesse com você.” Castiel apertou os punhos. “Você deveria ter voltado para o castelo imediatamente, depois de deixar o seu pai no aeroporto!”

Dean sentiu o seu sangue ferver. Quem diabos Castiel pensava que ele era? Ele era a porra de uma criança, agora? Os olhos verdes brilharam em fúria.

“Eu quis dar uma _volta_ porque o _meu querido companheiro_ , em vez de me tratar como um companheiro normal faria, ele estava brincando de fingir que eu não existo, desde que eu coloquei os pés nesse maldito reino!”

Os olhos de Castiel piscaram perigosamente em vermelho e um grunhido animalesco estava começando a subir pela garganta do alfa. Os caninos de Castiel se alongaram e sua postura estava rígida, em apresentação de puro domínio alfa. Isso fez a bravata escapar de Dean e seu ômega interior estava gritando para ele parar. Seu alfa estava furioso!

Cas rosnou, visivelmente segurando o seu alfa interno. “Volte imediatamente para o seu quarto e não se atreva a sair de lá.”

Dean segurou um gemido, suprimindo a vontade de apresentar o pescoço, em submissão ao poderoso alfa. Ele precisava ter coerência para tentar dialogar, pois seu ômega interno insistia em assumir o controle. “Castiel, me desculpe... Eu... Eu deveria ter dito onde eu fui e eu não deveria ter feito isso...”Dean conseguiu dizer. “Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse.” Dean piscou com os seus grandes olhos verdes, para o seu companheiro. 

Dean ficou surpreso quando viu Castiel recuar, os caninos retraindo. Castiel respirou fundo e o cheiro da raiva alfa diminuiu consideravelmente. “Volte para o seu quarto.” Castiel respirou e passou a mão no rosto. “Nós conversaremos depois.”

Dean saiu da sala, lágrimas queimando os seus olhos. O ômega interno de Dean estava gritando de novo, implorando para voltar e acalmar o seu alfa, pedir perdão pela transgressão. O lado humano de Dean, por sua vez, estava furioso. Depois de ser tratado com total desprezo, agora Castiel o tratava como uma maldita criança? Definitivamente, seu verdadeiro companheiro era um completo idiota! Dean estava fumegando.

Depois de andar pelo quarto, resmungando para si mesmo e soltar uma série de maldições, ele resolveu tomar um banho frio, para esfriar a cabeça. Dean estava ainda mais confuso com o comportamento de Castiel. Ele realmente queria entender o que passava pela cabeça do alfa. O que aconteceu no gabinete foi realmente assustador! Dean não imaginava que Castiel iria reagir daquela maneira. Por outro lado, ele não se arrependeu de ter ido com Benny, para conhecer Bobby e Karen. Ele passou um tempo divertido com os amigos de Benny. Ele definitivamente gostou do alfa rabugento e de sua adorável companheira.

 

Depois que Dean saiu do gabinete de seu companheiro, ele não viu o lampejo de dor e desespero que passou pelo rosto de Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de conversar novamente com Cas, Dean agora tem certeza de que as coisas não são como deveriam ser.  
> Gabriel conversa com Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu continuo péssima em descrever lugares. *suspiro*  
> Me desculpem por isso

Dean olhou para a porta do gabinete de Cas e deu uma leve batida. Um dos empregados veio chamá-lo e Dean esperava se desculpar pelo comportamento inapropriado e esclarecer a situação entre eles. Depois que o ômega esfriou a cabeça, ele ficou muito envergonhado com a sua própria atitude. Era quase a hora do jantar. 

Dean entrou, depois que ouviu a resposta de Castiel. O ômega parou por um instante, dando uma olhada melhor ao redor da sala. Uma grande escrivaninha estava de frente para a porta de entrada, no centro da sala, com os pertences de Cas, o computador e uma cadeira. Havia uma estante forrada de livros, à esquerda. Duas poltronas estavam debaixo das grandes janelas, lado oposto à estante. O chão estava coberto com um carpete cor de areia e as paredes estavam forradas com papel de parede de uma cor mais escura. Era uma sala de tamanho médio, relativamente modesta para a importância de Castiel. O ômega de Dean ronronou com a simplicidade de seu alfa, enquanto o lado humano mandou ele se calar, porque a conversa que ele teria com Cas era muito séria.

Desta vez, seu companheiro estava sentado em uma das poltronas, lendo um livro. A luz do sol poente lançava os últimos raios dourados em Cas, dando ao alfa a aparência de um anjo. Resquícios do cheiro da raiva de Cas ainda pairavam no ar, fazendo Dean segurar um estremecimento. O ômega farejou discretamente o ar procurando pelo cheiro de sândalo e grama fresca, mas franziu o cenho quando não sentiu o perfume inebriante de seu companheiro.

Castiel pôs o livro de lado, colocando o marcador na página que estava lendo e olhou para Dean. O familiar olhar gelado estava lá novamente. Dean percebeu que se acostumou com isso. Ainda assim, o ômega se conteve em revirar os olhos. 

“Sente-se, Dean.” Cas disse, em um tom de voz que era mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

Dean sentou na outra poltrona e virou para olhar para o alfa. A falta do perfume de Cas estava começando a incomodar o ômega. Então, Dean percebeu que Cas cheirava a produtos químicos artificiais e purificadores de ar de algodão branco, o cheiro característico de um bloqueador de cheiro. Não era uma prática incomum para um alfa, eles também usavam os bloqueadores para manter o seu perfume neutro, assim como os ômegas. Dean não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso. 

Castiel disse em um tom frio. “Em primeiro lugar, eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não vou mais tolerar qualquer tipo de desrespeito, como o que aconteceu esta tarde. Estamos entendidos?”

“Sim.” Dean estava genuinamente envergonhado e olhou para as mãos.

Castiel assentiu e continuou. “A sua atitude infantil de hoje poderia trazer grandes problemas, não somente para você, como também para mim. Você percebe isso?”

“Sim, Castiel.” Dean respondeu. O ômega esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço. “Eu quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento inapropriado de hoje. Eu errei, eu não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz. E eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas. Me desculpe por isso.”

Cas não disse nada, mas acenou com a cabeça, observando Dean se contorcer um pouco desconfortável na poltrona.

Dean respirou fundo. “Eu serei mais responsável de agora em diante e eu vou cumprir corretamente o meu papel de companheiro.” Dean disse, com seriedade em sua voz. Dean olhou para o alfa e ficou surpreso quando Castiel começou a rir.

“Companheiro?” disse o alfa, um tom de desprezo em sua voz. Então, o rosto de Castiel endureceu. “Escute aqui, seu idiota.” Castiel rosnou. “Eu apenas aceitei esse acasalamento, por causa desse acordo estúpido. Eu sempre discordei da ideia e deixei isso bem claro para o meu pai. Eu nunca quis me acasalar, muito menos com um ômega insuportável e mimado como você!” 

Dean fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu que a sua respiração estava começando a ficar irregular. Seu verdadeiro companheiro não era apenas um completo idiota. Ele também era um bastardo arrogante.

“Eu vejo.” Dean disse, em um tom de voz vazio de qualquer emoção. Ele escondeu o tremor de suas mãos entre os joelhos, pois ele não queria mostrar qualquer tipo de reação na frente de Castiel. Ele não daria ao bastardo o prazer de ver que as palavras afetaram profundamente o ômega. Ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Dean agradeceu aos bloqueadores de cheiro que usava ou seu desconforto vazaria por seu perfume. “Eu espero que você leve sua bunda arrogante para o inferno.” 

Dean não esperou pela resposta de seu companheiro. Ele já estava na porta, quando os olhos de Castiel piscaram em vermelho e um rosnado ameaçador subia pela garganta do alfa.

***

Ele não conseguia respirar.

Ele andou pelo corredor com passos incertos, um rugido ensurdecedor em sua cabeça e virou a esquina. Ele tinha certeza de que ele iria vomitar. Gotas de suor escorriam em seu rosto. 

“Dean!”

“Não...” Dean gemeu, os dedos gelados do medo arranhando o seu estômago. Agora, ele ia morrer. Castiel esta vindo atrás dele. Ele cambaleou, antes de se encostar em uma das paredes e deslizar para sentar no chão. Dean colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ele não pôde puxar ar suficiente em seus pulmões.

“Dean!”

A respiração de Dean estava em suspiros curtos e lágrimas queimavam os olhos verdes. Ele pensou em John. Ele queria se enrolar no cheiro de seu pai. Ele queria voltar para Libanon e nunca mais colocar os pés nesse maldito reino. Ele sentiu a sua visão começar a escurecer.

“Dean!”

De repente, o cheiro de Gabriel o envolveu. “Eu tenho você, Dean.” Gabriel estava ajoelhado na frente de Dean. O ômega sentiu as mãos do cunhado em seus ombros. Gabriel cheirava a caramelo com um toque de orvalho.

“Respire comigo, Dean.” Gabriel comandou com a voz gentil, apesar da preocupação em seu perfume. “Dentro e fora.” Dean levantou a cabeça e começou a seguir as instruções de Gabriel. Os dedos do ômega estavam enrolados na manga da blusa do alfa.

“É isso aí, Dean.” Gabriel sorriu e continuava a instruir gentilmente. “Dentro e fora.” Depois de alguns minutos angustiantes, a respiração de Dean finalmente começou a normalizar, até ficar estável.

“Boa, garoto.” Gabriel passou as mãos para cima e para baixo nos braços de Dean, em um gesto reconfortante. “É isso aí.”

Dean respirou fundo. Ele sentiu que não iria mais derramar as entranhas no carpete e isso era bom. 

“O que aconteceu?” Gabriel perguntou, com voz gentil.

“Castiel." Dean encostou a cabeça na parede e suspirou.

Gabriel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele deveria ter adivinhado que seu irmão tinha algo a ver com isso. Gabriel sentou no chão ao lado de Dean, dando mais tempo ao ômega para se recuperar. Eles ficaram sentados lá durante algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Gabriel olhava para o jovem com os olhos cheios de preocupação. O alfa quebrou o silêncio.

“Vamos sair daqui.” Gabriel se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Dean a se levantar. O ômega vacilou um pouco em seus pés. Gabriel o amparou rapidamente e enrolou um braço forte na cintura de Dean, para firmar o jovem. “Vou levar você para o seu quarto, ok?”

Dean acenou com a cabeça em afirmação e encostou no alfa. No meio do caminho, eles encontraram Sam e Gabriel solicitou gentilmente ao beta para que chamasse o Doutor Garth e para providenciar um chá para Dean. Sam respeitosamente se curvou para o príncipe e correu para cumprir o pedido. Quando chegaram ao quarto de Dean, o alfa levou o jovem diretamente para o sofá, onde Gabriel, com mãos cuidadosas, ajudou Dean a sentar. Gabriel ajeitou algumas almofadas nas costas de Dean, para que o ômega ficasse confortável.

“Como você sabia o que fazer?” Dean perguntou, olhando para Gabriel.

“Eu reconheço um ataque de pânico, quando eu vejo um.” Gabriel disse, com um pequeno sorriso e sentou ao lado de Dean. “Você quer falar sobre isso?” Gabriel ofereceu. Ele não queria empurrar o assunto e deixar Dean desconfortável, mas ele estava intrigado. 

Dean olhou para as mãos. “Depois que eu deixei o meu pai no aeroporto, um dos guarda-costas, Benny, me levou para conhecer um casal de amigos. Quando eu voltei, Castiel estava esperando por mim. Eu disse a ele que eu estava cansado de ser ignorado e nós acabamos discutindo.” Dean suspirou e continuou. “Então, ele me chamou novamente e disse que não iria mais tolerar qualquer desrespeito. Eu disse a ele que eu sentia muito pelo meu comportamento inapropriado e que eu iria cumprir corretamente o meu papel de companheiro. Ele começou a rir e disse que sempre discordou do acasalamento, e que apenas aceitou se acasalar por causa desse acordo estúpido. Ele... ele disse que nunca quis se acasalar com um ômega insuportável e mimado como eu.” Dean baixou os olhos e brincou com a bainha da camisa. O ômega estava visivelmente chateado.

Os olhos de Gabriel piscaram em vermelho mas ele forçou o seu alfa a recuar. Ele não queria assustar ainda mais o pobre garoto.

Gabriel nunca quis interferir no acordo do acasalamento. Ele sabia que seu irmão era claramente contra a ideia desde o início e Gabriel cresceu vendo Castiel ser um bastardo arrogante com os todos os ômegas que cruzavam o seu caminho. Porém, Gabriel nunca pensou que Castiel pudesse realmente prejudicar Dean. 

Mas depois de encontrar Dean no corredor, quase sufocando com um ataque de pânico severo causado pelo encontro com Castiel, (aparentemente pelas palavras de Castiel), Gabriel decidiu que teria uma palavra com o irmão mais velho. 

“Dean, eu quero que você me escute. Quando você precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, você pode vir a mim, ok?” Gabriel disse, pegando a mão delicada de Dean na sua. “Não importa a hora. Sempre que quiser conversar, eu estarei aqui para você.”

Dean olhou para o cunhado em agradável surpresa e assentiu com a cabeça.

“Sim, Gabriel.” Dean deu um pequeno sorriso, ganhando um sorriso do alfa em troca. O doutor Garth chegou e examinou rapidamente Dean, enquanto Gabriel explicava ao beta o que aconteceu. Garth disse que não era necessário medicar Dean, no momento. Ele voltaria mais tarde, para checar a saúde de Dean.

Depois que o médico saiu, Sam veio com o chá e Gabriel pediu para o beta trazer uma refeição leve para o ômega e avisar ao rei que Dean iria fazer a refeição em seus aposentos. Gabriel pessoalmente serviu o chá para Dean, que aceitou a xícara com gratidão. 

“Eu vou jantar agora. Mais tarde, eu volto para ver como você está.” Gabriel disse. “Você vai ficar bem até lá, Dean-o?”

Gabriel ganhou o sorriso que queria ver de Dean. O ômega se divertia muito com o apelido que ganhou de Gabriel.

“Eu vou ficar bem. Obrigado, Gabriel.” 

“Nada de Gabriel, garoto.” O alfa fingiu estar aborrecido. “Você pode me chamar de Gabe.” Gabriel fez um floreio com as mãos, divertindo Dean. 

“Ok, Gabe.” Dean testou o apelido e sorriu.

Quando Gabe voltou para checar Dean, o ômega já estava dormindo. Ele precisava do descanso.

“Boa noite, Dean-o.” Gabriel sussurrou. Ele sorriu, fechando silenciosamente a porta do quarto quando saiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procurem no dicionário pelas palavras bastardo, arrogante e idiota e vai ter uma foto de Castiel do lado de cada uma delas.  
> Dean está pensando seriamente em incluir o nome de Castiel nas definições desses verbetes no Wikipédia, além de outros impublicáveis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel conversa com Castiel.  
> Dean é um jovem muito sociável e faz mais amizades.

Gabriel encontrou Castiel em seu gabinete. Seu irmão sempre se escondia lá, quando estava chateado e não queria ser incomodado. Gabriel revirou os olhos. Castiel era tão previsível. Gabriel pensou como o relacionamento dos dois mudou, depois da morte de Becky. Eles eram muito próximos, quando eram crianças. Castiel era o grande irmão que cuidava de Gabriel, sempre afastando os pesadelos e soprando suas feridas. Agora, o relacionamento dos dois era apenas cordial e, muitas vezes, frio e distante. Gabriel tentou entender o que aconteceu com seu irmão. Chuck estava tão confuso quanto Gabriel e eles sempre conversavam sobre o que poderia ter causado a mudança de Castiel.

Castiel não apareceu para o jantar e Gabriel não ficou surpreso com isso. O alfa mais jovem contou para Chuck sobre como encontrou Dean, quando estava a caminho de seu gabinete. O rei ficou chateado com o que aconteceu com seu adorável genro. Durante o jantar, eles conversaram sobre Dean e o comportamento de Castiel e Chuck ficou aliviado em saber que o ômega estava bem.

Quando Gabriel entrou no gabinete do irmão, ele franziu o cenho para a bagunça da escrivaninha e os papéis espalhados pelo chão, junto com alguns pertences de Castiel. O alfa estava de pé, olhando para a escuridão lá fora, através da janela.

“Castiel.” Gabriel cumprimentou o outro alfa.

Castiel se virou para olhar para Gabriel. O alfa mais velho estava com os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados do que o habitual e suas roupas estavam desalinhadas.

“O que diabos aconteceu aqui?” Gabriel perguntou, intrigado.

Gabriel viu um lampejo de raiva passar pelo rosto de Castiel.

 

_*Flashback_

_Castiel soltou um rosnado poderoso, depois que o ômega atrevido fugiu da sala. Ele apertou os braços da poltrona com força e respirou profundamente para controlar o seu alfa, que estava indignado com a ousadia de Dean. Ele o mandou ir para o inferno! Os instintos de Castiel gritavam para ele trazer o companheiro de volta. A conversa deles terminou abruptamente com a fuga de Dean e seu alfa exigia que ele fosse buscar o ômega, para que se retratasse pelo modo grosseiro como tratou Castiel._

_Castiel grunhiu e se levantou, para sair em busca de Dean. Porém, quando o alfa saiu da sala, ele parou ao escutar a voz de Gabriel. A voz de seu irmão vinha do outro corredor, perto dali._

_“Respire comigo, Dean.” A voz de Gabriel era gentil, ao instruir o ômega. Castiel apertou a maçaneta da porta, que ainda estava segurando. “Dentro e fora.”_

_“Gabriel...” Castiel rosnou, baixinho._

_“É isso aí, Dean. Dentro e fora.” Gabriel continuou a instruir Dean. O alfa de Castiel grunhiu com o tom gentil de Gabriel._

_Castiel sentiu a irritação se construindo em seu núcleo e cerrou os punhos. Ele entrou novamente em seu gabinete, deixando a porta aberta no processo. Castiel jogou tudo o que estava em cima da escrivaninha no chão. O alfa agarrou os cabelos com as duas mãos e andou pela sala, em agitação._

_“Porra!” Ele amaldiçoou, se apoiando na escrivaninha e respirando pesadamente._

_Os olhos de Castiel estavam completamente vermelhos._

_*Fim do flashback_

 

“O que você quer, Gabriel?” Castiel perguntou, irritado.

Gabriel colocou a mão no peito e fingiu estar ofendido. “Eu não posso parar para ver o meu irmão mais velho?” Gabriel acenou para o irmão. “Eu quero falar com você, Cassie.”

“Não me chame de “Cassie”. É Castiel.” O alfa mais velho rosnou. “Corte a merda toda e diga logo o que você quer.”

“Eu encontrei o meu cunhado em um ataque de pânico muito ruim, depois de conversar com você.” Gabriel apontou com o dedo indicador para Castiel. “O que você fez com Dean, Castiel?” Gabriel exigiu.

Os olhos de Castiel piscaram em vermelho, fazendo Gabriel revirar os olhos.

“Oh, por favor!” Gabriel cruzou os braços. “Não venha com o alfa poderoso para cima de mim, grande irmão!”

“Isso não é da sua conta.” Castiel grunhiu, os caninos se alongando.

Gabriel não se intimidou com a postura dominante de Castiel. Ele se aproximou do alfa mais velho e disse: “Escute, Castiel. Eu sei que você não está feliz com o acordo do acasalamento. Você praticamente andou por aí, com uma placa de neon piscando na sua cabeça, dizendo “Eu não queria me acasalar”. Mas Dean não tem culpa de nada. Ele é apenas um garoto, pelo amor de Deus! Ele só tem 18 anos, porra!”

“Eu já disse que não é da sua conta.” Castiel assobiou.

Gabriel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, segurando o seu próprio alfa interno. Ele queria chamar Castiel para a razão e precisava ter coerência para isso. Ele olhou para o irmão e disse: “Dean é um bom rapaz, Castiel. Dê uma chance ao garoto. Vocês estão acasalados para a vida. Eu aconselho você a não fazer algo do qual possa se arrepender depois.”

Gabriel se virou e caminhou até a porta, deixando o irmão fumegando para trás. Antes de sair da sala, ele se virou novamente para encarar Castiel. “Eu sugiro que você pense no que eu disse, depois de esfriar a sua cabeça dura."

***

No dia seguinte, quando Gabriel desceu para o café da manhã, ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar Castiel na sala de jantar. Dean estava lá e também parecia surpreso com a presença do seu companheiro. Castiel deve ter seguido o conselho do alfa mais jovem e refletido sobre toda a situação, isso era muito bom. Não havia sentido em continuar a agir como um filhote teimoso, depois que os dois já estavam acasalados. Gabriel sentou ao lado de Dean, depois de cumprimentar o irmão e o cunhado. Chuck chegou logo depois e se sentou ao lado de Castiel, que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, para manter a proporção.

“Como vai você, meu filho?” Chuck perguntou para Dean.

“Estou bem, senhor.” O ômega respondeu, com um sorriso tímido.

“Eu fico feliz em saber disso.” Chuck sorriu de volta para o jovem.

Dean olhou para Castiel. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver o companheiro entrando na sala de jantar. Dean esperava que Castiel fosse evitá-lo, depois do que aconteceu no dia anterior. Ainda assim, o alfa não estava olhando para ele. O ômega pensou novamente nas palavras ásperas de Castiel. Dean conteve um suspiro e desviou o olhar.

Durante a refeição, Dean conversou muito com Gabriel e com Chuck e ficou muito feliz com a atenção que recebeu do cunhado e do sogro. Ele riu com as brincadeiras de Gabriel e de Chuck fingindo estar aborrecido com o filho mais jovem. Castiel não participou da conversa. Ele olhou para o irmão e para o companheiro com a expressão fechada. Gabriel fingiu não notar.

“Então, Dean...” Gabriel disse, chamando a atenção do jovem.

“Sim?”

“Eu estive pensando. Você gostaria de um pouco de torta depois do almoço?” Gabriel perguntou.

Os olhos verdes brilharam com interesse e Dean abriu um largo sorriso. “Sim, Gabe. Por favor.”

Gabriel deu um pequeno sorriso, quando viu o rosto de Dean brilhar com a menção de torta. Ele sabia que era a sobremesa favorita do ômega. “Eu vou conversar com Ellen. Ela faz uma das melhores tortas que eu já comi!” Gabriel disse, piscando para Dean, fazendo o ômega dar uma risadinha.

“É uma ótima ideia, Gabe.” Chuck disse, sorrindo.

Castiel bufou e se levantou, jogando o guardanapo na mesa. O alfa saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra, irritação vazando em seu perfume. Dean olhou para as costas de seu companheiro e baixou os olhos para a mesa. Gabriel pegou a mão de Dean, dando um leve aperto e disse:

“Ei... Deixe Cassie para lá. Eu vou levar você para falar com Ellen, depois do café da manhã, ok?"

Dean acenou para o cunhado. “Ok.”

Como prometido, Gabriel levou Dean para a cozinha para conversar com Ellen, uma das cozinheiras de Casa de Novak. Ellen era uma beta de aproximadamente 40 anos, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos suaves. Ela acolheu calorosamente Dean, que imediatamente gostou do jeito maternal da beta. Gabriel deu um pequeno sorriso, quando viu o modo como os olhos verdes de Dean brilhavam, enquanto conversava com Ellen sobre os recheios de torta de sua preferência. Gabriel balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho.

Uma beta pequena entrou na cozinha. Ela tinha aproximadamente 20 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Dean a reconheceu como uma das empregadas que serviam as refeições e soube que ela era a filha de Ellen, Jo. O jovem conversou com Jo e descobriu que eles tinham alguns interesses em comum. Gabriel ficou feliz e satisfeito ao ver o ômega interagindo com a filha de Ellen, pois Jo era quase da mesma idade de Dean. O garoto precisava de um pouco de distração. O alfa deixou Dean com as duas betas e saiu da cozinha. Ele tinha trabalho.

Jo contou a Dean que era namorada de Adam, o irmão mais velho de Sam Campbell. Adam era um beta de aproximadamente 30 anos. Ele trabalha como enfermeiro no hospital Saint Raphael, onde ele e Jo se conheceram há cerca de 2 anos, depois que Jo teve um episódio de intoxicação alimentar. Eles estão juntos, desde então. Ellen provocou a filha, falando sobre casamento e netos, fazendo Jo corar até a raiz do cabelo, divertindo Dean.

“Eu estou envelhecendo aqui, Joanna Beth. Não quero esperar para sempre.” Ellen disse para a filha, em tom divertido.

“Mãe!” Jo revirou os olhos e corou ainda mais. “Tenho que ir agora.” Jo se despediu de ambos com um “até logo” e saiu apressadamente da cozinha, para voltar às suas tarefas.

Ellen olhou para Dean e disse com um sorriso triste: “Bill, meu marido, morreu quando Jo tinha 8 anos. Desde então, somos apenas nós duas.”

Dean olhou para Ellen, em simpatia. “Eu compreendo, senhora Harvelle.”

Ellen disse para o ômega, suavemente. “Por favor, me chame de Ellen.”

“Ok, Ellen.”

A beta deu um tapinha amigável no braço de Dean. “Você quer me ajudar a fazer essa torta?”

O sorriso de Dean estava cegando. “Sim, por favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou imaginando Castiel com uma placa de neon piscando na cabeça. Eu não posso ajudar. XD
> 
> E o mais importante: Dean vai ter torta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck convida Dean para uma visita a casa de veraneio da familia.  
> Dean é observado.  
> Dean está ficando frustrado com toda a situação com Castiel.

Gabriel entrou na sala de jantar e viu Dean sentado à mesa. Era a hora do almoço. Ele cumprimentou Dean com um sorriso, recebendo um sorriso do ômega em troca. Gabriel sentou ao lado do cunhado e eles conversaram sobre Ellen e Jo, trocando observações sobre as duas betas.

“Ellen costuma cuidar de todos nós, ela tem esse jeito maternal.” O alfa disse. “E Jo pode ser um pouco impulsiva às vezes, mas ela é uma boa garota.”

Dean sorriu e contou para Gabriel como Ellen cuidou dele, enquanto faziam os preparativos para a torta. A beta colocou o ômega sob a sua asa, depois que Gabriel saiu da cozinha. Ellen contou um pouco sobre a sua vida e sobre como foi difícil criar Jo sozinha, desde a morte do marido, Bill. Ela também contou que ela e o marido eram donos de um estabelecimento, o Harvelle’s Roadhouse, um restaurante na beira da estrada a caminho de Remington. Depois que Bill morreu de um ataque cardíaco, Ellen vendeu o restaurante para um casal de amigos. A beta começou a trabalhar para os Novak há cerca de quatro anos. Dean também pensou em Jo e na personalidade borbulhante da beta. Os dois tinham muitos interesses em comum. Jo era sincera em suas opiniões, assim com Dean, e o ômega apreciou isso.

A porta abriu e Castiel entrou. Gabriel escondeu a sua surpresa ao ver o irmão caminhar pela sala e sentar no lado oposto da mesa. Gabriel olhou para Dean. O ômega estava encarando a mesa, como se algo interessante estivesse lá. Gabriel conteve um suspiro. Depois da chegada de Chuck, o almoço foi servido.

Durante a refeição, Gabriel notou a tensão nos ombros de Castiel. Ele farejou discretamente o ar e percebeu que o desconforto do irmão não estava vazando pelo seu perfume. Castiel sempre foi muito bom em controlar as suas emoções, como Gabriel. A única maneira de descobrir se algo estava errado com Castiel, era observando a postura do alfa.

“Então, Dean...” Chuck chamou atenção do ômega. “Eu estou pensando em dar uma olhada na casa de veraneio da família, neste final de semana. Está a cerca de 2 horas daqui, no Condado de Remington. Você gostaria de se juntar a mim?”

“Eu adoraria, senhor.” Dean sorriu.

“É uma ótima ideia, pai.” Gabriel sorriu para pai. Ele se virou para Dean. “Você vai adorar, Dean. Nós costumamos passar as nossas férias lá.”

“Então, está combinado. Vamos sair cedo, depois de amanhã.” Chuck disse ao ômega.

“Sim, senhor.”

Na hora da sobremesa, os olhos de Dean brilharam com a visão da torta. Gabriel riu baixinho.

“Você realmente é alguém para tortas.” Gabriel disse jovialmente para Dean. O ômega deu uma risadinha adorável.

“Eu estou sempre disposto para uma boa torta.” Dean sorriu, cortando um pedaço de sua fatia. Ele conteve um gemido quase pornográfico, quando colocou o pedaço na boca. A torta de maçã e canela estava simplesmente divina.

“Eu soube que você ajudou Ellen nos preparativos. Está muito boa, Dean.” Chuck piscou para o ômega.

“Obrigado, senhor.” Dean corou com o elogio.

“Embora eu goste de torta, eu sou alguém para bolos. Eu vou pedir para Ellen fazer o meu favorito, chocolate belga. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.” Gabriel disse para o ômega.

Dean sorriu para o cunhado. “Eu gostaria muito de experimentar, Gabe.”

Depois de terminar a sobremesa, Dean foi conversar com Ellen, para apreciar um pouco mais a companhia maternal da beta. (E também obter um pouco mais de torta). Chuck foi chamado por um dos empregados. Um assunto de caráter urgente surgiu para ser resolvido. Ele era o rei, afinal de contas. Gabriel acabou seu pedaço de torta e percebeu que Castiel não estava mais comendo. A tensão nos ombros de Castiel piorou, se isso fosse possível. As emoções do alfa mais velho começaram a vazar em seu perfume. Uma mistura de raiva, ansiedade, angústia e medo, estava deixando Gabriel totalmente confuso. Gabriel conhecia seu irmão. Castiel tinha algo em mente. Ele estava esperando a saída de Dean e Chuck da sala, pois tinha algo a dizer.

“Você tem algo a dizer, apenas diga isso.” Gabriel disse, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo.

“Por que você o trata assim?” O tempo todo não foi dito. Castiel estava olhando para o prato, com os restos de sua sobremesa.

Demorou um segundo para Gabriel perceber que Castiel estava se referindo a Dean. “Assim como, Castiel?” Gabriel estava confuso.

“Oferecendo tudo a ele.” Castiel apertou o punho que estava segurando o guardanapo.

Gabriel franziu o cenho e olhou para Castiel em confusão. A mistura confusa de emoções ainda vazava do perfume do alfa e Castiel ainda mantinha o aperto no guardanapo. Um sorriso conhecedor lentamente apareceu no rosto do alfa mais jovem. Não... Gabriel afastou pensamento e riu para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça. Ele olhou novamente para Castiel, que ainda não levantou os olhos do prato.

“Ele merece um pouco de mimo, depois da merda que ele passou ontem, Cassie.” Gabriel disse com um sorriso e se levantou, sem esperar pela resposta de Castiel. Ele ouviu o rosnado de Castiel, quando estava saindo da sala, sorrindo para si mesmo.

***

Ele observou Dean.

A beleza de olhos verdes estava no jardim, cheirando os jasmins. A luz do sol da tarde dava ao ômega uma aparência etérea. Ele suspirou. Dean era lindo. Desde o dia em que o ômega chegou ao castelo, ele o observou como um falcão. Cada passo, cada movimento, cada palavra de Dean, ele o observou. Dean nunca suspeitou disso. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Dean, processe-o por isso! Ele observava Dean como se fosse algo precioso. Dean era como um unicórnio, uma criatura rara e preciosa. Ele era egoísta, ele queria manter Dean apenas para si.

Dean estava usando um henley azul e jeans, que caiam perfeitamente em seu corpo. O corpo de Dean era lindo. Embora o ômega ainda fosse muito jovem, o corpo de Dean era bem proporcionado, os músculos magros e a cintura fina. Ele tinha certeza de que o corpo de Dean seria de tirar o fôlego, quando desenvolvesse completamente. Ninguém, além dele, deveria ter o direito de olhar para Dean.

Dean usava bloqueadores de cheiro. Ele rosnou com esse pensamento. Ele queria sentir o cheiro de Dean, ele queria ter o cheiro do ômega gravado em sua memória. Ele tinha certeza de que o cheiro de Dean era celestial. Dean era o seu anjo. Ele era apenas seu e de mais ninguém.

***

Dean estava no jardim lateral do castelo, apreciando as flores muito bem cuidadas. Ele se inclinou um pouco para cheirar um dos jasmins.

“É lindo, não é?”

Dean sorriu e se virou para ver Gabriel parado atrás dele. “É lindo.” Dean concordou, sorrindo.

“Minha mãe amava esse lugar.” Gabriel disse, tristeza evidente em seus lindos olhos dourados. “Cassie e eu costumávamos brincar aqui, enquanto ela cultivava os jasmins. Eram as flores favoritas dela.”

Dean olhou para Gabriel com olhos suaves. Ele entendia o sentimento de Gabriel. Vendo a tristeza do alfa, o coração do ômega deu uma dor traidora. Ele pensou _nela_.

Eles caminharam pelo jardim e Gabriel convidou Dean para sentar em um dos bancos e conversar um pouco, antes do alfa voltar ao trabalho. Gabriel contou para Dean a história da Casa de Novak, a origem de sua família e de quando o castelo foi construído. O ômega ouviu tudo atentamente, sempre perguntando quando tinha dúvidas e Gabriel respondeu a tudo pacientemente. Dean, por sua vez, contou a Gabriel sobre o seu bebê, de quem ele sentia muita falta. Gabriel sorriu para o ômega, dizendo que gostaria de conhecer Baby um dia e isso fez o alfa ganhar pontos com Dean.

Quando eles estavam caminhando de volta para o castelo, eles encontraram Chuck, que acenou para eles. O rei estava conversando com um dos guarda-costas, um alfa que Dean não conhecia. Quando Gabriel e Dean entraram no castelo pela entrada lateral, Dean parou quando viu Castiel andando em direção a eles. O alfa olhou para os dois e passou por eles sem dizer uma palavra. Dean olhou para as costas de seu companheiro. O sangue do ômega ferveu. Por que Castiel sempre agia assim?

“Castiel.” Dean chamou o companheiro. Castiel parou e se virou para olhar para Dean. Dean se aproximou do alfa.

“Qual é o seu maldito problema, Castiel?” Dean perguntou. “Você me evitou como a peste, desde quando eu cheguei aqui. Você nunca se importou em passar um tempo comigo, o seu próprio companheiro.” Verdadeiro companheiro, Dean acrescentou em sua mente. “Desde quando nos acasalamos, você sequer chegou perto de mim, na nossa noite de núpcias.” Ele precisava saber. Toda essa situação estava jogando o ômega no limite. Castiel rosnou em aviso. Dean não se intimidou e encarou o companheiro.

"Essa é a sua resposta para tudo, Castiel. É o seu estado normal ficar chateado o tempo todo!” Dean estava chateado, a frustração era evidente em sua voz.

Castiel rosnou mais alto e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Gabriel interferiu, antes que Castiel fosse ao alfa dominante e as coisas ficassem realmente bagunçadas.

“É o bastante, vocês dois. Venha, Dean. Vamos sair daqui.” Gabriel pegou gentilmente no braço de Dean e o puxou para dentro do castelo.

Gabriel levou Dean para o quarto do ômega. Ele sentou Dean no sofá e chamou um dos empregados, solicitando que fosse providenciado um chá. Quando Gabriel olhou para o ômega, ele percebeu que Dean estava com dificuldade em respirar.

“Merda.” Gabriel correu e se agachou na frente de Dean. “Respire, Dean.” O alfa pegou as mãos menores de Dean nas suas. “Dentro e fora.”

Dean seguiu as instruções do alfa e logo a respiração do ômega se normalizou. Dean, então, começou a soluçar, lágrimas caindo em seu lindo rosto sardento.

“Ei...” Gabriel se levantou e sentou ao lado de Dean, puxando o ômega para encostar em seu peito. Dean se encostou em Gabriel e chorou.

“Ei. Está tudo bem.” Gabriel sussurrou. Ele segurou Dean em seus braços. A pobre criança estava desgastada emocionalmente.

“Por que ele faz isso, Gabriel?” Dean soluçou. O ômega estava tremendo nos braços do alfa. “Eu... Eu não sei mais o que fazer.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Dean.”

“Você não entende, Gabe.” Dean balançou a cabeça. “Ele é... ele é o meu...”

“Shhh, criança. Está tudo bem.” Gabriel acariciou as costas de Dean, em um gesto reconfortante.

Um dos empregados veio com o chá. Gabriel pegou a bandeja e agradeceu. Ele pediu ao empregado para chamar o Dr. Garth, para o beta vir o mais rápido possível ao quarto de Dean. Gabriel conseguiu acalmar um pouco o ômega. Agora, havia apenas lágrimas silenciosas no rosto de Dean. Gabriel ficou preocupado com esse pequeno colapso do jovem. Ele insistiu para que Dean tomasse o chá. Dr. Garth chegou cerca de dez minutos depois e examinou Dean. O medico deu uma leve dose de calmante para o ômega. Gabriel agradeceu o Dr. Garth e sentou na beira da cama, onde o Dean estava deitado.

“Você vai ficar bem?” Gabriel perguntou.

Dean acenou com a cabeça. “ Obrigado, Gabe.”

Gabriel sorriu. Ele observou o rosto de Dean, seus grandes olhos verdes e suspirou. Ele era apenas um menino. “Sem problema, Dean-o.”

O ômega sorriu e Gabriel riu baixinho. Ele tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Gabriel esperava que tudo ficasse bem para Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean obteve a sua torta. Ele merece, depois da merda que ele passou. (Palavras de Gabe).  
> Dum dum dum dum. Dean tem um admirador secreto?  
> A trama se complica.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck e Dean vão para Remington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Condado de Remington foi inspirado no adorável Estado de Vermont (EUA).

O Condado de Remington era uma região de tradição agrícola, com cerca de 200 mil habitantes, cheia de pontos históricos, parques e vilas tranquilas. Vales férteis eram vistos em toda a região, propícios para a produção de laticínios, plantações de verduras e frutas, juntamente com a criação de cavalos e gado. Remington estava na vanguarda da comida local com restaurantes da fazenda ao prato, queijos artesanais finos e mercados de fazendeiros. A região era famosa por ser a maior produtora de xarope de bordo de Caelum.

O condado também era rico em granito, mármore e ardósia. Remington estava cercada de montanhas com mais de 600 metros de altura, cobertas por florestas, sendo o Monte Vermont o mais alto com cerca de 1700 metros de altura. 

Cafés, restaurantes que seguem o estilo "da fazenda à mesa" e boutiques sofisticadas, eram vistos pela cidade, além de três grandes museus. Grandes parques estavam entre as atrações turísticas da cidade, sendo o Parque Burlington o maior, com mais atrações e atividades para o público.

Dean absorvia tudo com muito interesse, enquanto a comitiva, composta de 10 guarda-costas e três carros, passava pelas ruas da cidade. Benny estava na direção do carro em que Dean e Chuck estavam. Eles estavam acompanhados de outro guarda-costas, que estava sentado no banco da frente, ao lado de Benny. Era um alfa de aproximadamente 30 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Era o mesmo guarda-costas que estava conversando com Chuck, há cerca de dois dias. Rick? Dick? Dean não tinha certeza.

Dean pensou em Castiel. A ultima vez que ele viu seu companheiro, foi durante a discussão no jardim. Desde então, Castiel não apareceu na sala de jantar, durante as refeições. Se Dean fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele não viu Castiel em lugar algum no castelo, desde aquele dia. 

Sim, ele queria Castiel. Ele era o seu companheiro, apesar de tudo. Ele não pôde (e nunca tentou) negar isso para si mesmo. O ômega sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito. Doeu saber que seu companheiro (seu verdadeiro companheiro, Dean lembrou a si mesmo) não o queria. O ômega colocou a mão na mordida de acasalamento em seu pescoço. Ele se lembrou de como a mordida ficou inchada e irritada depois da cerimônia. Ele teve que se certificar de evitar deixar cair água quente no local, durante o banho. Deus, sua vida era uma droga! Dean não pôde evitar de pensar, com tristeza, que talvez esse acasalamento tivesse sido um erro. Dean pensou em ir para Libanon e passar alguns dias com John, para esfriar a cabeça. Com certeza, Castiel não se importaria. Aparentemente, seu companheiro voltou a jogar o seu jogo favorito: ignore o ômega. Então, não faria diferença se Dean estivesse ou não por perto. Ele poderia colocar um sósia em seu lugar, que Castiel não perceberia a diferença.

Antes que Dean pudesse se afundar em um estado melancólico, a voz de Chuck chamou o ômega para a realidade.

“Dean?”

Dean olhou para Chuck, que olhava para o ômega com os olhos preocupados.

“Nós chegamos. Você está bem?”

Dean olhou para a casa e para o seu sogro. O ômega passou uma mão em seu rosto.

“Me desculpe, eu estou apenas um pouco cansado.”

Chuck sorriu para o ômega. “Venha, vamos entrar.”

A casa impressionou Dean por sua simplicidade, totalmente o oposto da opulência do castelo. Ainda era uma casa grande de dois andares, com as paredes brancas e com as janelas claras. Havia uma grande varanda na frente, com redes e balanços por toda a sua extensão. Um caminho de pedras levava até um pequeno pátio em frente à casa, cercado de um gramado bem aparado. Sebes bem aparadas cercavam a casa, com um grande jardim bem cuidado na frente. Uma garagem com capacidade para três carros, era vista à esquerda. Grandes carvalhos eram vistos pela propriedade e embelezavam a paisagem.  
Um pequeno hall na entrada levava à uma ampla sala de dois ambientes, decorada com muito bom gosto, sem deixar de ser modesta. A cozinha era grande e estava equipada com os aparelhos mais modernos. Na sala de jantar, havia uma grande mesa de mogno, com oito cadeiras. Um escritório bem equipado estava ao lado da sala de jantar. A casa tinha cinco quartos, o principal era uma magnífica suíte. Uma grande piscina era vista na parte de trás da casa. Havia também um quiosque e uma grande área para churrasco. Uma grande casa térrea era vista nos fundos da propriedade. Era a casa onde viviam os funcionários.

Benny abriu a porta para Dean, que agradeceu a gentileza com um pequeno sorriso. Um alfa, de aproximadamente 50 anos, se aproximou e cumprimentou Chuck com reverência. 

“Dean, esse é Daniel Elkins.” disse Chuck ao ômega. “Ele é o responsável pelos cuidados da casa.”

Chuck colocou uma mão nas costas de Dean e conduziu o ômega para entrar na casa. Uma equipe de seis empregados, liderados por Daniel, preparou tudo para a estadia do rei e de seu genro. Depois do almoço, Chuck convidou Dean para uma caminhada, para conhecer a propriedade. Chuck contou para Dean sobre a história do Condado de Remington, e sobre como escolheu a cidade para construir a casa de veraneio. O rei também contou que a casa era a favorita de sua companheira, Becky. O ômega ouviu tudo atentamente e olhava para o sogro em simpatia. 

***

Dean estava sentado no gramado e observava a belíssima paisagem do Condado. O guarda-costas que veio com eles, o alfa loiro, estava a alguns passos respeitosos de distância, à esquerda de Dean. O ômega pensou novamente em seu companheiro e suspirou. Embora distante fisicamente, Castiel estava cada vez mais presente nos pensamentos de Dean. Não era como se ele fosse até Castiel e dizer: “Eu estou aqui, sua besta sexy. Venha me pegar.” Ou “Venha me pegar, tigre.” Não que Dean fizesse esse tipo de coisa, de qualquer maneira. Dean balançou a cabeça e afastou o pensamento. Ele veio para Remington para se distrair e era isso que ele ia fazer.  
Dean olhou para o guarda-costas. O ômega inclinou a cabeça de maneira adorável e perguntou:

“Qual é o seu nome?” Dean piscou seus grandes olhos verdes, cheios de curiosidade.

O alfa (Rick? Dick? Alejandro?) ofegou e corou. Isso fez Dean dar uma risadinha adorável. O guarda-costas logo recuperou a compostura. Ele limpou a garganta e respondeu, respeitosamente.

“Nick Pellegrino, Sua Alteza.”

“Prazer em conhecê-lo, Nick.” Dean disse, sorrindo. “Há quanto tempo você trabalha para os Novak?”

“Há cerca de um ano, senhor.” 

“Certo. Você tem um companheiro?” Dean perguntou.

“Eu não tenho um companheiro, senhor.”

“Oh!”

“Embora...” Nick corou novamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos. “Eu tenho alguém que não sai da minha cabeça.” Ele olhou para Dean. “É um ômega que eu conheci, recentemente.”

Dean deu um sorriso conhecedor. “Ele deve ser alguém especial.”

“Sim, senhor. Ele é alguém especial.” Nick deu um pequeno sorriso. 

“Qual é o nome dele?” Dean perguntou.

Nick limpou a garganta novamente e respondeu. “O nome dele é Chris, senhor.”

Dean sorriu para o alfa. Antes que o ômega pudesse dizer algo, ele sentiu o perfume inconfundível de sândalo de grama fresca. Dean imediatamente se levantou e ouviu a voz rouca e profunda de seu companheiro.

Castiel estava perto da piscina, conversando com Chuck e Daniel. Eles estavam a alguns metros de distância do ômega. Castiel estava de tirar o fôlego, com um terno preto que caia bem em sua estrutura magra e atlética. Dean sentiu seu coração disparar e seu rosto esquentar. 

“Senhor?”

Dean olhou para Nick, que percebeu a agitação do ômega. Dean corou e desviou o olhar. 

“O senhor está bem?” Nick perguntou.

“Eu...Eu quero dar uma volta.”

“Sim, senhor.” 

Dean olhou novamente para Castiel. O alfa segurava uma pasta em suas mãos. Provavelmente, Castiel estava por perto e passou para conversar com Chuck e discutir negócios. De jeito nenhum, Castiel veio exclusivamente para ver Dean. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles. O ômega novamente sentiu a pontada de dor em seu peito e fechou os olhos. Dean suspirou e olhou para Nick.

“Vamos dar uma volta.”

Dean começou a caminhar em direção aos fundos da propriedade, acompanhado do guarda-costas. Ele precisava pensar.

 

Castiel observou Dean se afastar com aquele guarda-costas, Nick. Chuck conversava animadamente com Daniel Elkins sobre o orçamento do mês da casa de veraneio. Eles não perceberam que o alfa mais jovem não estava mais participando da conversa. Os olhos azuis gelados estavam seguindo Dean, enquanto o ômega caminhava em direção à casa dos empregados. 

Os olhos de Castiel piscaram em vermelho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tem algo a dizer para Dean.  
> Chuck intercede.

Dean subiu os degraus da varanda da casa de veraneio, seguido por Nick. O ômega sentou em um dos balanços, enquanto o guarda-costas se aproximou de Benny, e os dois alfas começaram a conversar. A caminhada não fez muito para clarear a mente do jovem. Dean fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Ele pensou novamente em ir para Libanon, talvez por duas semanas, para tirar a sua mente de toda a situação. Ele precisava sair com o seu bebê, como ele costumava fazer quando estava chateado e queria esfriar a cabeça. Deus, ele sentia falta da sua garota! Dean pediu para John trazer o Bebê, na ocasião em que eles vieram para Caelum, para o acasalamento. O alfa não permitiu (Dean fez beicinho), mas prometeu trazê-la quando Dean estivesse estabelecido. Então, o bebê iria pertencer a Dean.

O ômega também pensou em pedir a Benny para fazer uma visita para Bobby e Karen, para passar o dia com eles. Talvez ele fosse até a oficina de Bobby, para ver os carros em que o alfa estava trabalhando. Dean era um grande fã de carros clássicos, ele poderia aprender um pouco mais sobre eles, com Bobby.

Quando Dean estava começando a divagar, imerso em seus pensamentos, a voz de Castiel trouxe o jovem de volta à realidade. Castiel se aproximou, após pedir para que Benny e Nick o deixasse a sós com o ômega. Dean se levantou do balanço e observou os dois alfas se afastarem, com um pouco de apreensão. O que Castiel queria? Depois de voltar a jogar o seu jogo favorito de ignorar o ômega (Dean se conteve em revirar os olhos), o alfa estava olhando para Dean de um jeito que fez o jovem querer correr pelas escadas e ir até o aeroporto mais próximo, para voltar para Libanon. (Mesmo que Dean _odiasse_ voar.)

Além do habitual olhar gelado™, havia algo mais nos olhos de Castiel. Dean viu uma raiva intensa, que queimava nos olhos azuis de oceano do alfa. A expressão no rosto de Castiel era dura como pedra. O jovem nunca tinha visto o seu companheiro daquela maneira.

Isso não era bom.

Dean passou em sua mente tudo o que ele poderia ter feito de errado, para ser olhado daquela maneira por Castiel. Eles se encararam por alguns momentos, Dean encarando o alfa de volta com alguma trepidação. Além da raiva, não havia qualquer outro tipo de emoção vazando pelo perfume de Castiel.

“O que você pensa que está fazendo?” Castiel exigiu.

“O que?...” Dean piscou os grandes olhos verdes, em completa confusão.

“Você não deveria estar sozinho com um alfa que não tem um companheiro.” Castiel rosnou. “E você não deveria se abrir assim e fazer perguntas pessoais, para nenhum deles. Você não percebe que isso poderia causar problemas para você?”

Dean ofegou. Levou apenas alguns segundos para o ômega perceber que Castiel se referia a Nick.

“O que diabos...” Dean estava perdido em palavras. Castiel ouviu a sua conversa com Nick? “Nós estávamos apenas conversando, Castiel. Eu pedi para Nick me acompanhar em uma caminhada. Ele estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho!” De repente, um calor desconhecido começou a se construir no núcleo do jovem. O ômega sentiu uma pequena vertigem e fechou os olhos, para ter algum sentido. Ele olhou novamente para Castiel. Os olhos de Dean piscaram em dourado.

“Qual é o seu problema, Castiel? Todo esse maldito tempo, você nunca se importou comigo! Você nunca se incomodou em saber o que eu estava fazendo, desde o dia do maldito acasalamento. Agora, você quer controlar a minha vida?” Dean definitivamente estava cansado de toda a situação. O ômega estava no seu limite, com o comportamento confuso de Castiel.

Quando Castiel viu os olhos de Dean, os olhos do alfa piscaram em vermelho. Castiel soltou um rosnado baixo em seu peito. Dean ofegou e deu um passo para trás, suprimindo a vontade de apresentar o pescoço, ao ver a postura do alfa. Castiel rosnou novamente, mais alto desta vez, fazendo Dean estremecer. Antes que Castiel pudesse alcançar Dean ou dizer alguma coisa, a voz de Chuck o interrompeu.

“É o bastante, Castiel!”

Castiel recuou e olhou para Chuck. Os olhos do alfa mais velho piscaram em vermelho e seus caninos estavam alongados. Dean nunca tinha visto o sogro daquela maneira. Chuck sempre pareceu tão calmo e contido. Foi realmente uma surpresa, ver o rei em uma postura dominante. Castiel olhou para Dean e depois para o seu pai. O alfa mais jovem recuou e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra.

Dean se sentou novamente no balanço. O jovem começou a tremer e sentiu a sua respiração começar a ficar irregular. Chuck fez o seu alfa interno recuar e recuperou o controle de si mesmo. Ele olhou para Dean e ofegou. Chuck correu para o ômega, se ajoelhando em frente ao jovem.

“Dean! Oh Céus!” Chuck colocou as mãos gentis no rosto do ômega. “Respire fundo, Dean.”

O perfume de cedro e almíscar do rei, misturado com preocupação, envolveu o ômega. O lindo rosto sardento do jovem estava pálido e seus lábios rosados estavam separados. Havia lágrimas nos olhos verdes de floresta. Dean segurou os braços de Chuck, tentando puxar ar suficiente em seus pulmões.

“Vamos lá, garoto. Não deixe isso te vencer. Você consegue!” Chuck encorajou Dean, gentilmente. “Respire fundo.”

Dean, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu seguir as instruções de Chuck. Depois de alguns momentos angustiantes, a respiração do ômega começou a ficar novamente estável. Dean respirou fundo. Ele conseguiu vencer o ataque de pânico. Isso era muito bom.

“É isso aí...” Chuck sorriu, aliviado. Ele deu um pequeno aperto no ombro de Dean, em um gesto reconfortante. “É isso aí, Dean. Você fez muito bem.”

Dean respirou fundo mais uma vez. “Obrigado, senhor.” O ômega olhou para o sogro, em gratidão.

“Você é bem vindo, meu jovem.” Chuck deu um tapinha na mão delicada do ômega. “Venha, vamos sair daqui. As minhas juntas já estão ficando doloridas.” O rei fez uma careta de dor.

“Oh!” Dean olhou para o sogro, com preocupação genuína. “O senhor está bem?”

“Eu vou ficar bem.” Chuck acenou ao acaso. “Eu apenas estou ficando velho.”

“O senhor não está velho.” Dean disse, de fato.

Chuck sorriu para Dean. “Venha, vamos entrar.”

O rei se levantou (com as juntas rangendo) e estendeu a mão para ajudar o jovem a se levantar do balanço. Chuck passou um braço nos ombros de Dean e levou o ômega para descansar um pouco, em um dos quartos. O rei pediu a um dos empregados para que um chá fosse providenciando para Dean. Depois de ajudar o ômega a ficar confortável na cama, Chuck sentou na cabeceira, olhando para o jovem com preocupação em seus olhos azuis. Dean olhava para o sogro, com admiração em seus olhos.

“Como o senhor sabia o que fazer? Quero dizer, controlar um ataque, antes mesmo de começar...” Dean estava impressionado.

Chuck deu um sorriso triste. “Depois da morte de Becky, eu comecei a ter crises de pânico. Eu a amava muito, a morte dela quase me matou também. Ela era a minha verdadeira companheira.” O alfa deu um suspiro trêmulo e continuou. “Eu não podia deixar aquilo me vencer. Os ataques, eu quero dizer. Eu tinha dois filhotes pequenos, que precisavam de mim e um reino para administrar. Então, eu tive que aprender a controlar isso e eu consegui. Eu já não os tenho há anos.”

Dean acenou para Chuck, em compreensão, sorrindo docemente para o sogro. Um dos empregados veio com o chá. Chuck ajudou o genro a se acomodar na cama, depois de servir pessoalmente o chá para Dean.

“Descanse um pouco.” Chuck disse. “Vamos voltar para casa depois do jantar, ok?”

“Ok.”

***

Chuck estava encostado na porta do quarto, enquanto observava Dean dormir. A pobre criança estava exausta e precisava do descanso. Ele fez uma anotação mental para pedir para Garth examinar a saúde do ômega, quando voltassem para o castelo. O beta teve um compromisso importante e não pôde viajar para Remington. Chuck passou a mão no rosto, cansado. A cada dia que passava, ele entendia menos o comportamento do filho mais velho. Castiel estava em uma reunião com os produtores rurais de Essex, a cerca de quarenta minutos de Remington. O alfa mais jovem apareceu na casa de veraneio, de forma repentina, procurando pelo ômega. Então, houve a discussão. Se Chuck não tivesse aparecido, as coisas poderiam ficar realmente bagunçadas.

O comportamento de Dean deixou Chuck realmente intrigado. Algo deve estar acontecendo com o ômega. Chuck não tinha ideia do que fez o jovem agir daquela maneira com o companheiro. A reação de Castiel, mostrando o seu domínio em Dean, fez Chuck mostrar o seu próprio domínio, para evitar que algo acontecesse ao jovem.

Chuck tinha apenas uma certeza. Se John Winchester ficar ciente do modo como Castiel está tratando Dean, as coisas poderiam ficar muito, muito ruins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pensa em John.  
> Dean conversa com Sam e é observado novamente.  
> Gabriel convida Dean para um passeio na cidade.

Dean estava sentado em sua cama, encostado nos travesseiros. Ele se desculpou por não descer para o café da manhã, na sala de jantar; ele preferiu fazer a refeição em seu quarto, pedindo a um dos empregados para trazer uma refeição leve, embora ele não estivesse particularmente com fome. A viagem para Remington deixou o ômega exausto; o jovem estava um pouco abatido, suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele sentiu um pequeno cansaço em seus ossos. Dean e Chuck chegaram tarde, na noite anterior e o ômega foi diretamente para o seu quarto, onde tomou um banho e foi dormir. 

Dean estava olhando para o celular em suas mãos. O número de John estava na tela e o dedo do jovem pairava no botão de chamada. Ele queria ouvir a voz de John. O ômega queria contar tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e seu companheiro, desde que o alfa deixou Caelum. Ele queria contar para o pai o quanto ele estava cansado dos jogos de Castiel. Dean soube que, depois da discussão na varanda da casa de veraneio, o alfa voltou diretamente para o castelo e se trancou em seu gabinete. O comportamento de Castiel estava deixando Dean fisicamente doente. O ômega queria estar nos braços de John, sentir o perfume calmante de couro e especiarias de seu pai e esquecer, pelo menos por alguns momentos, de que seu verdadeiro companheiro não o queria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... 

Dean ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que Castiel tomasse conhecimento de que o ômega era o seu verdadeiro companheiro. E, finalmente, viesse até ele.

Dean suspirou e deixou o celular de lado. Ele ligou a televisão em uma reprise do Dr. Sexy, MD. O médico alfa sexy de botas de cowboy era quente (Dean corou ao pensar nas inúmeras fantasias que teve com o Dr. Sexy) e o ômega acompanhava fielmente as histórias picantes e engraçadas. Porém, Dean não estava muito interessado no show, nesse momento. A última discussão com Castiel se repetia em sua mente, como em um loop. Dean suspeitava de que precisaria de um terapeuta, depois de passar por toda essa provação. (Dean também suspeitava de que a situação em que se encontrava estava longe de ser resolvida)

Ele suspirou e desligou a televisão. A cabeça do ômega estava zumbindo e ele estava sentindo uma enxaqueca se aproximando. Ele tomou um banho e pediu a um empregado falar com o Dr. Garth e conseguisse dois comprimidos de ibuprofeno. O empregado logo trouxe o seu pedido e Dean fez uma nota mental para agradecer o médico, depois de agradecer ao jovem. O ômega se vestiu e resolveu ir para a cozinha, para conversar um pouco com Ellen.

No meio do caminho, Dean encontrou Chuck e o jovem agradeceu ao rei pela ajuda, no dia anterior. Chuck notou como as bochechas de Dean estavam um pouco coradas, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso. Eles falaram sobre a viagem; Apesar da discussão com Castiel, o passeio foi agradável. Gabriel tinha razão. Dean ficou impressionado com o lugar, era realmente encantador. Dean agradeceu Chuck novamente, ganhando um sorriso simpático do alfa, que seguiu o seu caminho para o gabinete real. Dean notou que Castiel não estava em lugar algum de ser visto. O jovem suspirou e balançou cabeça. Não era como se ele quisesse encontrar o companheiro, depois do que aconteceu em Remington. Se Castiel queria brincar de se esconder, Dean estava longe de se importar com isso.

***

Quando Dean entrou na cozinha, ele encontrou Ellen, Sam, Jo e um beta loiro de olhos azuis celestes que ele não conhecia. Ele soube que era Adam, o irmão mais velho de Sam. Jo estava corando muito, com um lindo anel de diamante na mão esquerda; Adam sustentava o maior sorriso do mundo em seu rosto, enquanto Sam dava tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do irmão, congratulando-o e Ellen não conseguia parar de arrulhar para o casal. Ellen contou para Dean, orgulhosa, de que Adam propôs Jo em casamento. Dean congratulou o casal e desejou felicidades. Ele conteve um suspiro, ele não pôde deixar de pensar em seu companheiro. A felicidade de Jo e Adam era contagiante.

“Eu estou muito feliz por vocês dois.” Dean disse, sorrindo.

“Obrigado, Sua Alteza.” Adam disse, corando.

“Você pode me chamar de Dean.” O ômega disse, suavemente, acenando com a mão ao acaso. Adam sorriu.

“Eu gostaria que Bill estivesse vivo.” Ellen suspirou e abraçou Jo. “Ele ia estar muito orgulhoso de você, minha filha.”

“Eu também gostaria que ele estivesse aqui.” Jo disse, olhando com carinho para Ellen.

“Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. Eu estou esperando os meu netos.” Ellen disse, para aliviar um pouco do clima triste que havia se instalado na cozinha.

“Mãe!” Jo corou e revirou os olhos. 

Adam abraçou a noiva e disse: “Isso não será um grande problema, Sra. Harvelle.” Ele riu, quando recebeu um tapa de Jo.

“Ei!”

“Eu tenho um almoço para fazer.” Disse Ellen, contendo uma risada, colocando gentilmente todos para fora da cozinha.

Jo se despediu de sua mãe, e saiu de mãos dadas com Adam. Dean convidou Sam para acompanhá-lo em um passeio no jardim, era o dia de folga do beta. Sam contou para o ômega um pouco de sua história. Ele perdeu o pai, Samuel Campbell, quando ele tinha 10 anos e desde então eram apenas Adam, a mãe e ele. Sam sonhava em ser um advogado, como o seu pai. Ele se formou na Universidade de Caelum e trabalhava no castelo para juntar o dinheiro necessário para seguir o seu sonho. Adam seguiu a carreira da mãe, Kate, que também era uma enfermeira. Sam também contou que namorava uma garota, Sarah, uma beta de aproximadamente sua idade. Ele a conheceu em um de seus dias de folga e estava planejando apresentá-la à sua família. Dean descobriu que eles tinham interesses em comum, exceto pelo gosto musical. Dean não via a possibilidade de alguém gostar de música New Age, (O ômega conteve arrepios ao pensar nisso; esse estilo de música estava na lista negra de Dean) e argumentou que não havia nada melhor do que o bom e velho rock clássico (Sam se conteve em revirar os olhos, enquanto Dean fez uma nota mental para mostrar ao beta o que era música de verdade). Eles conversaram sobre carros clássicos e Dean falou sobre o seu bebê, com uma ponta de orgulho em sua voz. Uma coisa que era unanimidade entre eles, era o Dr. Sexy e Sam, assim como Dean, não perdia um episódio. Os dois estavam ansiosos pela nova temporada, compartilhando a frustração de que estavam exibindo apenas reprises. O ômega gostou da companhia de Sam; o jovem precisava de uma distração e o beta era alguém agradável para conversar.

***

Ele observou Dean. 

A beleza de olhos verdes estavam conversando com Sam, no jardim. Dean era lindo, simplesmente lindo. A luz do sol iluminava Dean, dando ao ômega a aparência de um anjo. Dean estava rindo. O riso do ômega era rico e quente, os olhos verdes brilhando, em diversão; as adoráveis sardas estavam destacadas em suas bochechas coradas. Lindo. 

Seu alfa interno dava cambalhotas e queria cantar músicas de amor, toda vez que ele via Dean. Ele queria acariciar aqueles cabelos, a pele pálida, se perder no verde esmeralda do olhar de Dean. Ele queria o ômega em seus braços, sussurrar palavras de amor no ouvido de Dean. Ele queria beijar aquela pele, beijar cada centímetro do corpo de Dean. Ele queria mapear a constelação de sardas do corpo de Dean e adorar cada uma delas. Ele viu Dean sem camisa, certa vez e ficou encantado que as sardas de Dean também estavam espalhadas por todo o torso e braços do ômega.

Ele queria beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos e pecaminosos, sentir o gosto de Dean em sua boca. Ele tinha certeza de que o gosto de Dean era incrível. Ele queria sentir o sabor da pele de Dean, sentir o calor do corpo do ômega junto ao seu. Ele queria Dean embaixo dele, na cama. Ele queria ver Dean perdido em êxtase, enquanto aqueles lábios perfeitos chamava o seu nome. 

Ele queria ver o corpo de Dean grande e pesado com seus filhotes. Seu alfa grunhiu possessivo, nesse pensamento. Ele queria gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto ele amava Dean. Ele queria Dean de corpo, alma e coração. Ele era egoísta. Ele queria ser o mundo de Dean, porque Dean era o seu mundo. Ele queria...

“Não!” Ele disse, apertando os punhos. Ele não podia. “Não.” Ele repetiu e fechou os olhos. Ele olhou novamente para Dean. 

A beleza de olhos verdes estava conversando com o Sam, no jardim. Uma única lágrima rolou em seu rosto. Ele encostou a testa no vidro da janela.

“Eu... Eu não posso.” Ele sussurrou.

***

Dean e Sam conversavam animadamente, enquanto entravam pela entrada lateral do castelo, quando o ômega ouviu a voz de Gabriel chamando o seu nome. 

“Dean-o!”

“Oh! Olá, Gabe.” Dean sorriu, ao ver o cunhado se aproximando. Sam cumprimentou respeitosamente o príncipe e se despediu de Dean. Ele tinha uma encontro com Sarah. 

“Você está bem? Eu fiquei preocupado quando você não desceu para tomar o café da manhã.” Gabriel perguntou, preocupação evidente em seus olhos e em seu perfume. 

“Eu estou bem.”

“Meu pai me contou sobre o que aconteceu em Remington. Eu sinto muito, Dean.” 

“Está tudo bem, Gabe. Eu estou bem, agora.” Dean disse, suavemente.

Gabriel sorriu. “Eu fico feliz em saber disso. Escute, eu preciso ir para o meu escritório, no centro da cidade. Eu preciso pegar alguns papéis. Você gostaria de ir comigo?”

“Eu adoraria, Gabe.” Dean concordou, sorrindo para o alfa. 

“Está combinado, então. Na volta, nós poderíamos pegar um pouco de sorvete. Eu conheço uma sorveteria incrível. Como isso soa para você?” O alfa perguntou.

“Sim, por favor. Isso seria incrível.” O rosto de Dean se iluminou com a menção de sorvete e o ômega deu um largo sorriso. Gabriel balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean e Gabriel vão para a cidade.  
> Dean não está se sentindo bem.  
> Castiel tem algo a dizer a Dean sobre o passeio com Gabriel e o ômega se irrita com o companheiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean está cansado dos jogos de Castiel.

Gabriel e Dean deixaram o castelo logo após o almoço, acompanhados de Benny e Nick, que ficaram encarregados da segurança dos dois príncipes. Era a primeira vez que o ômega visitava o centro da cidade, desde que chegou a Caelum e o jovem absorvia tudo com muito interesse. Eles passaram pela loja de Bobby e Dean deu um largo sorriso, quando viu o alfa e um dos empregados trabalhando em um reluzente Dodge Charger 1966 preto. Gabriel percebeu o interesse do ômega; ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu os olhos verdes brilhando em excitação, quando Dean contou sobre a visita que pretendia fazer a Bobby e aprender um pouco mais sobre os carros clássicos. Gabriel admitiu, um pouco envergonhado, de que sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre carros; isso fez Dean insistir para que ambos fizessem uma vista a loja de Bobby, para atualizar o alfa sobre o assunto. Gabriel balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho, quando viu a determinação do ômega. Ele aceitou de bom grado, ganhando um sorriso radiante de Dean. 

O escritório de Gabriel ficava em um grande complexo administrativo; Dean conheceu os funcionários que trabalhavam para Gabriel e conversou com alguns deles. A sala do alfa estava no último andar do luxuoso edifício. Gabriel explicou para Dean que as reuniões mais importantes eram realizadas neste escritório e que era o seu local de trabalho duas vezes por semana, enquanto servia uma xícara de café para o ômega, que aceitou a oferta em gratidão.

Depois de pegar os papéis dos quais precisava, Gabriel levou Dean a uma grande sorveteria; o alfa explicou que o estabelecimento era um de seus favoritos. Eles conversaram sobre seus gostos pessoais, enquanto saboreavam os deliciosos sorvetes (ambos optaram por sorvete de chocolate). Gabriel confessou ao jovem que era um grande fã de doces. Dean achou adorável o modo como Gabriel descreveu a sua paixão por coisas doces com um grande sorriso no rosto; isso fez o ômega conter uma risadinha. O jovem falou de sua paixão (quase obsessiva) por tortas e hambúrgueres. Gabriel garantiu que não se esqueceu de pedir para Ellen preparar o bolo Belga, o favorito do alfa, para Dean experimentar. O ômega disse que estava ansioso por isso, porque também era um grande fã de bolos de chocolate.

Quando voltaram para o castelo, Dean não estava se sentindo muito bem; o cansaço que ele estava sentindo em seus ossos piorou e ele estava se sentindo um pouco quente. Dean agradeceu Gabriel pela tarde agradável e foi direto para o seu quarto. O jovem resolveu tomar um banho morno e seu mal-estar diminuiu, para o alívio do ômega. Dean fez uma nota mental para pedir ao Dr. Garth para examiná-lo.

"Deve ser uma gripe.” O jovem disse, para ninguém em particular.

Satisfeito com essa explicação, o ômega se vestiu e aplicou o bloqueador de cheiro. Ele se acomodou em sua cama e ligou a televisão em uma reprise de um de seus filmes favoritos, Duro de Matar. Um pouco de entretenimento antes do jantar, então. O ômega adorava John McClane, ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes viu o filme e nunca se cansou de assistir. Quando o filme terminou, Dean tirou um cochilo bem merecido.

***

Quando Dean chegou na sala de jantar, Gabriel já estava lá. O jovem sentou ao lado do cunhado e os dois conversaram animadamente sobre o passeio. Dean agradeceu novamente Gabriel pela tarde agradável. Era a hora do jantar. 

Dean se conteve em revirar os olhos, quando viu o companheiro entrar na sala de jantar. Castiel deve ter se cansado de brincar de se esconder e resolveu agraciar a todos com a sua brilhante presença. Mais uma vez, Dean ficou irritado e bufou ao pensar no comportamento de Castiel. 

Castiel se sentou afastado do companheiro e do irmão; Gabriel olhou para Castiel e pensou que nunca tinha visto o alfa mais velho tão tenso antes. Algo estava fora no comportamento de Castiel e Gabriel não conseguia colocar o dedo no que havia de errado com seu irmão. Chuck entrou logo após Castiel e sentou de frente para Dean. O rei sorriu para o ômega.

"Como foi o passeio, meu jovem?” Chuck perguntou, com curiosidade.

"Foi muito agradável, senhor.” 

"Eu fico feliz em saber que você se divertiu, Dean.” O rei disse, sorrindo para o ômega. O jovem de sorriu de volta para o sogro.

“Dean-o e eu nos divertimos muito.” Gabriel disse, piscando para o ômega. Dean deu uma risadinha adorável.

“Deve ter sido realmente divertido.” Castiel rosnou.

Dean olhou espantado para Castiel; o alfa estava com os punhos cerrados, olhando para a mesa. Quando Castiel levantou a cabeça e olhou para Dean, o ômega quase engasgou; a raiva que queimava nos olhos de seu companheiro, durante a discussão em Remington, estava lá novamente.

“Vocês devem ter se divertido muito. Isso é ótimo, Dean.” Castiel disse, com sarcasmo evidente em sua voz. O alfa riu, sombriamente.

Foi isso.

Dean fechou os olhos; ele sentiu o calor em seu núcleo reacender tão forte como uma fornalha. Castiel passou de todos os limites toleráveis para o ômega. O jovem se levantou bruscamente, quase derrubando a cadeira no processo. Os olhos de Dean estavam completamente dourados.

"Seu grande filho da puta!” O jovem bateu com as duas mãos na mesa.

“Dean!” Gabriel, assustado com a explosão de Dean, se levantou e puxou o jovem em seus braços, para tentar conter o ômega fumegante. Castiel se levantou também e rosnou para Dean. Seus caninos estavam alongados e os seus olhos piscaram em vermelho, raiva poderosa em seu perfume. A tensão na sala ficou quase palpável.

Dean apontou para Castiel e falou: “Eu estou cansado dos seus jogos, Castiel. Você nunca se importou comigo! Você nunca me quis como seu maldito companheiro e sempre me tratou como o monturo do lixo!”

Dean tentou se soltar do aperto de Gabriel, soltando maldições, mas o alfa não estava tendo nada disso. Gabriel segurava o jovem com firmeza, se certificando em não machucar o ômega.

“Dean, por favor, se acalme.” Gabriel disse, tensão evidente em sua voz.

Castiel rosnou novamente, mais alto desta vez; seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos. Castiel sentiu o seu alfa interno querendo assumir o controle. Ele começou a andar para alcançar Dean e Gabriel, derrubando duas cadeiras que estavam em seu caminho, com um baque alto.

“Merda!” Gabriel disse, quando viu Castiel vindo na direção deles. Ele tentou puxar Dean, que ainda lutava em seus braços, para longe do companheiro. As coisas estavam prestes a ir para o inferno. “Dean, pare! Nós precisamos sair daqui!”

“Castiel!” Depois de assistir a tudo em estado de choque, Chuck gritou para chamar o filho, quando viu Castiel dar a volta na mesa, sem tirar os olhos de Dean; era como um predador cercando a sua presa.

Quando Castiel estava prestes a se aproximar de Dean, um rugido poderoso ecoou pela sala. Isso fez Castiel parar e rosnar, irritado por ter sido interrompido em sua busca pelo ômega atrevido.

“Castiel!” Os olhos do rei estavam completamente vermelhos e seus caninos estavam alongados. Chuck estava respirando pesadamente e com um comando em sua voz, disse: “Saia desta sala, imediatamente!”

Castiel grunhiu, em irritação. Chuck rosnou para o filho, não aceitando a desobediência de Castiel.

"Saia, Castiel.” Chuck ordenou, novamente.

Castiel bufou e se virou, saindo da sala em passos largos, batendo a porta com um estrondo. Dean parou de lutar contra o aperto de Gabriel e se encostou no alfa; ele sentiu a sua respiração ficar irregular e logo o ômega estava com dificuldade em respirar. 

“Está tudo bem, Dean.” Gabriel sussurrou no ouvido do jovem. O alfa sentiu Dean tremendo em seus braços. “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Chuck, que já havia recuperado a sua compostura, correu até a porta e chamou um dos empregados. 

“Chame o Dr. Garth, imediatamente.” O rei pediu ao empregado, que correu para chamar o médico beta.

Gabriel ajudou Dean a sentar em uma cadeira, com as mãos cuidadosas e sentou ao lado do ômega. Chuck se agachou na frente de Dean e pegou o rosto do jovem em suas mãos.

“Dean, olhe para mim. Respire fundo.” Chuck instruiu, gentilmente. “Não deixe isso te vencer.”

"Respire fundo, Dean.” Gabriel disse, pegando as mãos delicadas do ômega nas suas e dando um aperto reconfortante. Dean, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu seguir as instruções e logo a respiração do ômega estava começando a ficar estável. 

Dr. Garth entrou correndo na sala e logo começou a examinar Dean. O beta fez perguntas sobre o ômega, as quais Gabriel e Chuck responderam prontamente. 

“Isso vai derruba-lo por algumas horas, mas ele ficará bem.” O médico disse, enquanto aplicava uma dose de calmante em Dean. “Vamos levá-lo para o meu escritório, para que eu possa examiná-lo melhor.”

Gabriel pegou Dean em seus braços, em estilo de noiva e carregou o ômega por todo o caminho até escritório do Dr. Garth. Chegando lá, Gabriel deitou o jovem no grande sofá. A medicação que o médico aplicou em Dean já estava começando a fazer efeito. O ômega olhou para Gabriel e piscou seus grandes olhos verdes e sonolentos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Dean.” Gabriel disse, acariciando a mão do ômega. “Você vai ficar bem.” 

***

“O príncipe Dean está entrando no calor.” Dr. Garth disse, fechando a porta do escritório e se aproximando de Chuck e Gabriel; os dois alfas esperavam ansiosos por notícias do ômega.

“Calor?” O rei perguntou, perplexidade em sua voz.

Dr. Garth respondeu: “Sim. Sua Majestade e Sua Alteza não puderam notar a mudança em seu perfume, devido ao fato do príncipe Dean usar bloqueadores de cheiro, mas os sinais estão lá. E eu posso afirmar, com convicção, de que será um calor muito forte. Eu fiz um pequeno teste e a taxa de hormônios de Sua Alteza está muito alta e vai continuar a aumentar. Eu vou prescrever um medicamento, para tentar nivelar a sua taxa de hormônio. E também vou recomendar pequenas doses de soporífero, para que Sua Alteza possa descansar, enquanto o seu corpo se recupera. Quanto ao calor, eu calculo que irá se manifestar em dois dias.”

Chuck disse, pensativo: “Isso explica o comportamento de Dean, em Remington. Ele estava agindo de maneira estranha, quando o meu filho chegou e os dois começaram a discutir.”

O Dr. Garth limpou a garganta, desconfortável. “Toda a situação com o príncipe Castiel, o fato de Sua Alteza não aceitar príncipe Dean como o seu companheiro... bem...” O beta limpou a garganta, novamente. “Geralmente, os ômegas são extremamente dóceis quando estão no calor, Sua Majestade está ciente disso.” O médico disse e Chuck acenou com a cabeça. O Dr. Garth continuou. “Mas, quando um ômega está no calor e é rejeitado pelo seu companheiro, eles agem de uma forma mais agressiva, em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção do companheiro alfa.”

“Então, o ômega desafia o companheiro.” Chuck suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto. Dean desafiou Castiel em Remington. Se Chuck não tivesse aparecido, o ômega poderia ter se machucado. O rei agradeceu ao beta, que entrou novamente em seu escritório.

“Eu vou levar Dean para o seu quarto.” Gabriel disse e Chuck acenou com a cabeça para o seu filho 

O rei passou uma das mãos em seu rosto; ele precisava de uma bebida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O calor de Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta é a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo de conteúdo sexual. Eu estou corando muito, aqui.  
> Eu escrevi esse capítulo de olhos fechados.

Dean estava deitado lindamente em sua cama, em cima dos lençóis de seda vermelha; seu corpo perfeito estava brilhando de suor, o calor queimando em seu núcleo. O ômega estava nu. Os lábios exuberantes estavam molhados e as pupilas dos olhos de esmeralda estavam dilatadas, em excitação. Dean gemeu de forma lasciva e inclinou a cabeça para trás, enquanto acariciava o seu pênis, os olhos fechados e o rosto corado. O buraco do ômega estava vazando quantidades copiosas de mancha escorregadia, implorando por um nó. Ele sorriu, quando sentiu a cama afundar e alguém se deitar ao seu lado.

“Alfa...” Dean ronronou.

O Alfa se inclinou na direção de Dean; ele acariciou o rosto do ômega e deu um beijo terno em seus lábios. Dean deu um gemido satisfeito, quando percebeu que o Alfa também estava nu.

“Eu estou aqui, Dean.” O Alfa sussurrou no ouvido de Dean, causando arrepios na pele superaquecida do ômega.

“Alfa, por favor.” O ômega implorou, os olhos dourados brilhando em luxúria. “Eu quero o seu nó, Alfa.”

O Alfa mal se conteve e grunhiu em satisfação, ao ver Dean implorar tão lindamente por ele. Ele colocou as mãos possessivas nos quadris do ômega e disse:

“Shhh, criança. Eu vou cuidar bem de você.”

O Alfa enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Dean, sentindo o cheiro inebriante de canela e couro. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, mas ele teve que se conter; Era a primeira vez de Dean e ele não queria machucá-lo. Ele começou a pressionar beijos molhados ao longo do pescoço irresistível do ômega. Isso fez Dean suspirar e enterrar uma das mãos nos cabelos do Alfa.

“Alfa...” Dean sussurrou.

O Alfa lambeu o lábio inferior de Dean, de forma provocativa; Isso fez o ômega gemer, em insatisfação. O Alfa riu baixinho e beijou o jovem profundamente, saboreando o gosto requintado de Dean em sua boca, cantarolando em aprovação.

Quando o Alfa cobriu o corpo de Dean com o seu, o ômega estremeceu em antecipação. Dean envolveu os braços nos ombros fortes, sentindo os músculos bem tonificados sob os seus dedos. O jovem mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou um gemido.

“Por favor, Alfa. Me leve.” Dean disse, quando sentiu as linhas duras do corpo musculoso do Alfa se apertando contra o seu mais macio.

“Dean...”

Dean abriu as pernas e as envolveu na cintura do Alfa; ele sentiu o membro endurecido cutucando a sua entrada. O Alfa acariciou o rosto de Dean e o beijou ternamente, enquanto o penetrava lentamente, provocando um suspiro no ômega.

“Oh...” A boca de Dean se abriu em um “o” perfeito, enquanto ele ofegava.

O Alfa enterrou novamente o rosto no pescoço de Dean, quando estava totalmente dentro do corpo do ômega. Ele gemeu, se deleitando com o calor apertado do buraco de Dean e parou por uns instantes, esperando o ômega se ajustar. Dean suspirou satisfeito, quando sentiu o membro pulsar em seu canal escorregadio; A sensação de plenitude era incrível. O Alfa, então, começou a se movimentar lentamente, colocando beijos na clavícula de Dean.

“Alfa...” O ômega gemeu.

O Alfa beijou Dean e acelerou os seus movimentos. O ômega suspirou; o pênis do Alfa em sua bunda estava enviando pulsos de prazer através de seu corpo, a cada estocada. Não demorou muito para Dean sentir o nó do Alfa inchar e puxar a borda de seu canal. Ele apertou os braços nos ombros fortes, ofegante. O Alfa deu um grunhido possessivo, quando empurrou o nó para dentro de Dean e logo estava atirando a sua semente no corpo perfeito do ômega. Dean veio também, com um gemido alto. Seu pênis intocado cobriu ambos os estômagos, com a sua própria semente.

O Alfa colocou a mão no rosto de Dean e deu um beijo casto em seus lábios. Com muito cuidado, ele os virou, ainda atado ao ômega; Ele se acomodou na cama, com Dean descansando em seu peito, para esperar o nó desalojar. O ômega se aconchegou nos braços do Alfa, satisfeito que o seu calor foi aplacado. Ele sentiu o Alfa acariciar as suas madeixas loiras escuras, enquanto ambos recuperavam o fôlego.

Dean olhou para os olhos do Alfa e sorriu.

“Foi incrível, Cas.”

Castiel sorriu e beijou o lado da cabeça de Dean, acariciando suas costas.

“Você é incrível, meu ômega.”

 

Dean suspirou e abriu os olhos. Ele olhou para o lado e encontrou a cama vazia. Dean passou uma das mãos em seu rosto; Ele teve mais um sonho com Castiel e era apenas o segundo dia do seu calor. Ele se levantou da cama, com um gemido cansado. Seus ossos estavam doloridos e uma cólica forte pulsava em seu abdômen. A pele do ômega estava corada e coberta de suor. O quarto cheirava fortemente ao calor de Dean.

Dean foi até o banheiro e abriu a torneira da banheira com água fria. Ele pensou em pedir a Sam para trazer um pouco de gelo, para ajudar a baixar a temperatura de seu corpo. Enquanto observava a banheira encher, ele pensou novamente em seu sonho e suspirou, em desânimo. Era mais provável que ele fosse o Batman, do que Castiel ajudá-lo com seu calor. Dean fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quando sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando cair. Chorar não ia trazer o seu companheiro até ele. Com um suspiro resignado, Dean fechou a torneira e entrou na banheira, a água fria acalmando a sua pele superaquecida. Ele se encostou na borda e abraçou os joelhos. Dean fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas, que ele tentou segurar, caindo em seu rosto bonito.

***

Ele pensou em Dean.

A beleza de olhos verdes estava no calor. Seu alfa rosnou possessivo, com esse pensamento (Meu! Meu! Meu!). A parte mais primitiva do seu cérebro exigia tomar Dean (Tomar! Possuir! Meu ômega!) e levá-lo para longe de tudo e de todos. Ele ia manter Dean apenas para si, ninguém poderia tocar no que era dele.

O seu membro endureceu com pensamento de ter Dean embaixo dele, perdido em calor, implorando pelo seu nó. Ele rosnou profundamente, no pensamento de estar enterrado no corpo perfeito de Dean. Ele queria atar Dean com seu nó e colocar um filhote em sua barriga (Meu filhote!). Ele queria marcar Dean com seu perfume, ele queria morder a glândula de acasalamento de Dean e tomar o ômega como seu companheiro (Meu ômega!). Ele queria Dean em sua cama, ele queria acordar todos os dias, olhando para o verde esmeralda dos olhos de Dean. Ele queria...

Mas... ele não podia. Ele apertou os punhos e rosnou, em indignação.

Ele pensou em Dean.

A beleza de olhos verdes estava no calor. Ele entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta, com um grunhido.

Seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos.

***

Dois dias depois, o humor de Dean estava muito pior. O calor estava em um ponto quase insuportável. Tudo no corpo do ômega doía, a cólica em seu ventre pulsando cada vez mais forte. Dean estava encharcado de suor e ele se sentiu como um pedaço de merda. Benny tinha razão; O calor depois do acasalamento era uma _cadela_.

Dean grunhiu, quando Castiel veio em sua mente. O bastardo, como era de se esperar, ainda não apareceu em seu quarto. Seu verdadeiro companheiro estava negando todas as necessidades de Dean e isso doía. Doía saber que Castiel não ia aparecer, como em seus sonhos.

Dean estava preso nos limites de seu quarto; por razões de segurança, cerca de dez guarda-costas protegiam as duas entradas do corredor que levava ao quarto do ômega. Alfas podem perder a cabeça, quando sentem o perfume de um ômega no calor e Chuck queria evitar que algo acontecesse a Dean. Apenas Sam (que ficou encarregado de levar alimentos e água para Dean) e o Dr. Garth eram permitidos no quarto do ômega. Betas não tinham instinto de acasalamento e não tinham a capacidade de sentir perfumes, como os alfas. Eles não ofereciam perigo algum, para os ômegas no calor.

Dean não podia sair de seu quarto, para procurar por seu companheiro; O ômega estava quase subindo pelas paredes, desejando o nó de seu alfa. Ele se sentou em sua cama e colocou a mão em seu queixo, pensando em uma saída.

De repente, uma lâmpada acendeu em sua cabeça. O soporífero que o Dr. Garth recomendou! O médico disse para tomar dois comprimidos. Talvez, se ele tomasse três... Dean cantarolou para si mesmo. Três comprimidos, então. O ômega dormiria como um bebê, durante o seu calor e não se preocuparia se Castiel viria ou não até ele.

Dean se parabenizou pela ideia e se levantou, tentando se lembrar onde colocou o frasco de comprimidos.

***

Sam ajeitou a bandeja em suas mãos, enquanto caminhava no corredor, em direção ao quarto de Dean. Chegando lá, o beta bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Sam esperou um pouco e bateu novamente, chamando o ômega.

“Sua Alteza?”

Sam franziu o cenho, quando não houve resposta, novamente. O beta olhou para a porta, em confusão. Ele tinha certeza de que Dean estava no quarto.

“Dean?” Sam chamou, mais uma vez.

Sam abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. O beta olhou para cama; Dean estava deitado de bruços e parecia estar dormindo. Sam colocou a bandeja na mesa e se aproximou da cama. O ômega não reagiu, causando estranheza no beta.

Sam olhou para Dean, em apreensão. Então, ele olhou para a mesa de cabeceira. Um frasco estava caído e alguns comprimidos estavam espalhados. O beta empalideceu.

“Dean!”

Sam se inclinou na cama e virou Dean. O ômega estava pálido e aparentava não estar respirando.

“Oh, meu Deus...” Sam ofegou e correu para a porta. Ele avistou um dos guarda-costas, no final do corredor. “Chame o Dr. Garth, agora!”

 

Gabriel estava preocupado com Dean. De acordo com o Dr. Garth, a pobre criança estava sofrendo com o calor. Depois da forte discussão na sala de jantar, Castiel começou a evitar Dean. Gabriel balançou a cabeça; Seu irmão estava agindo como um filhote, mais uma vez. O alfa se aproximou de um dos guarda-costas, que patrulhava o corredor que levava ao quarto do ômega, para saber notícias do jovem. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ele ouviu o grito de Sam.

“Chame o Dr. Garth, agora!”

Gabriel ofegou e disparou pelo corredor, ao ouvir o pânico na voz de Sam. O beta acenou freneticamente para Gabriel, quando viu o alfa se aproximando. Quando Gabriel entrou no quarto de Dean, ele congelou. O cheiro do calor do ômega, assim como o cheiro de doença, bateram no rosto de Gabriel, como um trem de carga. O alfa olhou para a cama e sentiu seu sangue gelar.

“Dean!” Gabriel correu até o ômega. “Dean, acorde! Dean!”

Os olhos de Gabriel pousaram no frasco de comprimido, na mesa de cabeceira e o alfa amaldiçoou baixinho.

“O que você fez, Dean?” Gabriel sentiu o frio do medo se espalhar pelas suas entranhas. Ele olhou para Sam, que estava ligando para a emergência.

O Dr. Garth entrou correndo no quarto e imediatamente começou a examinar Dean.

“Eu temo que o Príncipe Dean teve uma overdose de soporífero.” O Dr. Garth disse, enquanto auscultava o coração do ômega. Ele olhou para Gabriel. “Provavelmente, Sua Alteza calculou mal as suas reações corporais, por estar no calor. Devido a isto, ele deve ter tomado mais do que os dois comprimidos que eu recomendei.”

Gabriel passou a mão no rosto. “Merda.”

“Eles estão mandando uma ambulância a caminho.” Sam disse, desligando o seu telefone celular.

Gabriel acenou com a cabeça para o beta. Ele enrolou Dean no lençol, para dar alguma modéstia ao jovem. Um ômega no calor e doente provocava os instintos de proteção de um alfa, parente ou não. Gabriel estava sentindo o seu alfa interno se agitar e a necessidade de proteger Dean. Ele acariciou a testa do ômega.

“Você vai sair dessa, Dean.”

***

Castiel afrouxou a sua gravata, depois que entrou no carro. Ele teve duas reuniões estressantes e só queria voltar para casa e tomar um banho.

Castiel franziu o cenho, quando viu uma ambulância parada na frente do castelo. Quando o alfa entrou, paramédicos vieram em sua direção com uma maca, liderados pelo Dr. Garth. Gabriel vinha logo atrás e parecia preocupado.

Quando eles passaram por Castiel, ele viu Dean deitado na maca, enrolado em um lençol. O ômega estava pálido e os lábios estavam sem cor.

Antes que Castiel pudesse dizer algo, ele congelou e encostou em uma parede. O cheiro de Dean chegou até ele; Ele nunca havia cheirado o perfume do ômega, antes. Além do cheiro pungente da doença e fluidos corporais, havia também canela, couro e _casa_.

O cheiro de seu _verdadeiro companheiro_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean pode ser um príncipe, mas é o rei das más ideias.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean está no hospital.  
> John chega a Caelum

Ele observou Dean. 

A beleza de olhos verdes estava na cama do hospital; Dean estava ligado aos aparelhos e respirava suavemente. Os médicos fizeram uma lavagem estomacal em Dean e asseguraram que ele estava fora de perigo. Ele passou uma das mãos no rosto, aliviado. Dean vai ficar bem e ele estava muito feliz com isto.

Ele respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume de canela e couro de Dean. O cheiro da doença estava mais fraco e isso era um bom sinal. Ele também notou que Dean ainda estava no calor e o cheiro era simplesmente celestial. Ele sentiu seu pênis começar a endurecer e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Mas ele mandou severamente seu alfa recuar (Tomar! Possuir! Meu ômega!); seria inapropriado ter um tesão em um hospital e ele queria evitar uma cena embaraçosa.

Ele olhou para o rosto de Dean; O rosto do ômega ainda estava um pouco pálido, suas adoráveis sardas estavam destacadas. Seus lábios perfeitos haviam recuperado a sua cor natural. Ele passou delicadamente a ponta dos dedos na testa do ômega. Ele notou que a pele de Dean era macia e estava um pouco úmida de suor frio. Ele deslizou a mão suavemente pelo rosto de Dean e tocou a bochecha do jovem, beijando mentalmente cada sarda. Ele olhou para os lábios de Dean; Os lábios de Dean eram tentadores. Ele queria sentir o gosto do ômega em sua boca, ele queria lamber aqueles lábios pecaminosos e sentir a maciez em sua própria língua. Ele queria sentir o gosto da pele de Dean e beijar cada sarda. Ele queria sentir o corpo perfeito de Dean pressionado contra o seu. Ele queria explorar corpo de Dean, com os seus lábios. Ele queria Dean, em todos os sentidos. Ele queria...

Ele retirou a mão e balançou a cabeça. Ele não podia.

Uma das enfermeiras entrou no quarto e começou a checar Dean; Ele observou tudo, em silêncio. A enfermeira terminou de checar o soro que alimentava o ômega e perguntou:

“Sua Alteza. Vossa Senhoria precisa de algo?” 

“Não. Eu estou bem, obrigado.” Ele respondeu, com um aceno de cabeça. A enfermeira se despediu respeitosamente e se retirou do quarto. 

Ele voltou a observar Dean.

A beleza de olhos verdes estava na cama do hospital. Dean estava ligado aos aparelhos e respirava suavemente. Ele olhou para o rosto pálido de Dean.

O rosto de seu verdadeiro companheiro. 

 

Castiel acariciou novamente a bochecha de Dean, com a ponta dos dedos. Mas, logo ele retirou a mão. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos. O cheiro do calor de Dean, embora estivesse fraco, estava começando a nublar novamente a mente do alfa. Castiel balançou a cabeça e se afastou da cama.

Quando Castiel se virou para sair da sala, a porta abriu e Gabriel entrou. O alfa mais jovem olhou para Castiel, em confusão. Então, os olhos dourados brilharam em fúria. Castiel era o único responsável por Dean estar no hospital, em primeiro lugar; Ele ignorou as necessidades de Dean e isso levou o ômega a estar nessa situação. Antes que Gabriel pudesse dizer algo, Castiel passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra e saiu da sala. 

“Castiel!” Gabriel chamou por seu irmão, mas foi ignorado por Castiel. O alfa mais velho já estava entrando no elevador. 

Quando Castiel passou pela recepção, Chuck conversava com um dos enfermeiros. O rei percebeu a agitação de Castiel e tentou chamar a atenção do filho, mas sem sucesso. Castiel saiu do hospital e começou a andar pela calçada. Ele ignorou todos que passavam por ele e continuou andando, sem olhar para trás

***

Depois de visitar Dean no hospital, Chuck voltou para o castelo. O rei entrou em seu gabinete e fechou a porta; Ele passou uma das mãos no rosto e respirou fundo. 

Chuck estava pensando na conversa que teve com John. Ele quase podia ver os olhos do Alfa ficarem vermelhos, enquanto conversavam pelo telefone. John estava com raiva e ele tinha razão para isso. Seu único filho estava no hospital, devido a uma overdose de soporíferos. Os médicos examinaram Dean e constataram que havia uma quantidade considerável da substância do medicamento em seu sistema. O que ele poderia dizer? Que Castiel estava agindo como um filhote e era teimoso demais para reconhecer Dean como o seu companheiro? Que Dean estava sofrendo com o calor, porque Castiel se recusava a se aproximar do ômega? Não era como se ele fosse chegar até o alfa e dizer: “Ei, John, então, meu filho nunca quis se acasalar com o seu filho, antes mesmo de assinarmos o acordo de paz. Aceita um Lexotan?” Não, não, muito obrigado. John chegaria no fim da tarde e Chuck estava se preparando mentalmente para encontrar o alfa fumegante. Com se as coisas não fossem ruins o suficiente, ele foi informado por um dos empregados de que, enquanto Gabriel e ele estavam no hospital, Castiel apareceu no castelo para pegar alguns pertences e saiu, sem fazer comentários sobre onde estava indo. 

Chuck sentou em sua cadeira e apoiou seus braços na mesa, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Ele podia apenas esperar que as coisas não fossem para o inferno.

 

John chegou a Caelum, no final da tarde e foi direto para o hospital. O perfume do alfa era avassalador, em uma mistura poderosa de raiva e preocupação. A postura de John era completamente dominante; Ninguém teria coragem de desafiar o alfa poderoso e sair incólume. 

Gabriel estava sentado em uma das poltronas confortáveis, na sala de espera que levava ao quarto onde Dean estava internado. Ele se levantou quando viu John se aproximando e trocou cumprimentos com o alfa mais velho. 

“O que aconteceu com o meu filho, Gabriel?” John perguntou, preocupação em seus olhos castanhos. 

“Dean entrou no calor e tomou uma dose excessiva do soporífero que o Dr. Garth recomendou.” Gabriel respondeu. 

“Oh, Céus!” John fechou os olhos e colocou o rosto em suas mãos. 

Gabriel, então, explicou: “Dean entrou no calor há cerca de três dias. Dois dias antes, ele estava com a taxa de hormônio muito alta. O Dr. Garth prescreveu um medicamento para tentar conter o aumento da taxa hormonal e também recomendou uma pequena dose de soporífero, para que Dean pudesse descansar. Provavelmente, ele estava com os pensamentos nublados, por causa do calor e tomou uma quantidade maior do soporífero que o Dr. Garth recomendou.”

“Como ele está?” John perguntou.

“Os médicos fizeram uma lavagem estomacal e disseram que ele estava fora de perigo. Ele apenas precisa descansar.” 

O alívio inundou John e ele relaxou, visivelmente. 

“Eu vou entrar para vê-lo.” John disse e Gabriel acenou com a cabeça.

John foi a até a porta do quarto. Antes de entrar, ele parou e se virou para olhar para Gabriel.

“Onde está Castiel?” John perguntou. 

Gabriel ainda estava irritado com o comportamento de Castiel, mas ele conseguiu esconder a irritação em sua voz, quando respondeu para John.

“Ele esteve aqui, hoje à tarde.”

John não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, mas seus olhos piscaram em vermelho e ele teve que conter a raiva em seu perfume, pois ele não queria perturbar o ambiente hospitalar com um ataque de fúria. Então, John apenas acenou para Gabriel e entrou no quarto, para ver o seu precioso filhote.

 

John chegou ao castelo pela manhã, depois de passar a noite no hospital com Dean. Chuck o cumprimentou e ordenou aos empregados para que arrumassem as acomodações para o alfa. Chuck percebeu o quanto John estava abalado com a situação, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso. 

Despois de seu descanso, John foi ao gabinete de Chuck, a convite do rei, para conversar sobre a situação. Depois que eles sentaram confortavelmente no sofá, Chuck disse, suavemente:

“John, eu gostaria de dizer que eu sinto muito pelo ocorrido. Eu quero que você saiba que Dean tem a minha mais profunda estima.”

John acenou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso cansado. 

“Obrigado, Chuck.” John disse. Então, ele franziu o cenho e perguntou: “Onde está Castiel? Eu não o vi, desde quando eu cheguei a Caelum.”

Chuck se encolheu internamente com a pergunta de John. Aí estava, a pergunta de 1 milhão de dólares. Chuck havia se preparado mentalmente para essa conversa, desde o dia anterior. Ele respondeu:

“Castiel saiu do castelo, sem comunicar para nenhum de nós, sobre onde estava indo. Sinceramente, eu não sei onde ele está.”

Os olhos de John ficaram completamente vermelhos; Um rosnado poderoso subiu pela sua garganta e o cheiro forte de raiva alfa encheu a sala. Chuck engoliu em seco e esperou a torrente de maldições de John. Mas para a surpresa do rei, John fez seu alfa recuar e respirou fundo. Ele teria uma palavra com Castiel, quando o príncipe voltasse para o castelo. Era preciso ser dito. 

“Eu vou ter uma palavra com Castiel, quando ele voltar. Por hora, eu vou cuidar do meu filhote.”

“Sim, claro.” Chuck disse, acenando com a cabeça. Talvez, um pouco de Lexotan não era uma ideia tão ruim. Ele fez uma nota mental, para pedir o medicamento para o Dr. Garth; Ele iria precisar disso. 

***

Uma semana depois, Dean estava de volta ao castelo, acompanhado de John; os médicos liberaram o ômega, para continuar a sua recuperação em casa. Ele foi recebido com boas vindas e sorrisos de Chuck e Gabriel. Sam, Jo e Ellen estavam radiantes com a chegada de Dean. Sam estava visivelmente aliviado ao ver que o ômega estava bem; ele ficou realmente assustado, depois que encontrou Dean desmaiado em seu quarto. Ellen preparou a torta favorita de Dean, que ficou muito emocionado com o carinho que recebeu de seus amigos.

Durante toda a tarde, Dean ficou junto de John, para absorver ao máximo o perfume de especiarias e couro de seu pai, do qual o ômega sentia muita falta. John não fez nenhum comentário ou fez perguntas sobre Castiel, o que deixou o ômega muito agradecido. Por mais que Dean desejasse contar para John sobre o que aconteceu entre seu companheiro e ele, o ômega ainda estava irritado com o comportamento de Castiel; Dean não queria estragar o momento do reencontro com seu pai, pois não via John desde o dia que o alfa deixou Caelum.

Depois do jantar, Chuck os convidou para conversar e tomar um drinque em seu gabinete. John estava sentado no sofá com Dean em seu colo; O ômega estava abraçado ao pai, com o rosto na glândula de cheiro do pescoço de John, enquanto o alfa o abraçava de volta e ocasionalmente acariciava os cabelos de seu precioso filhote. Quando Dean começou a ronronar, John riu baixinho, assim como Gabriel. Chuck não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, mas havia um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

Quando Dean acordou, na manhã seguinte, o Dr. Garth veio para examinar a saúde do ômega. O médico explicou que todos os sintomas do calor amenizaram, quando Dean teve a overdose de soporíferos; O único indício de que o ômega estava no calor era o seu perfume, embora estivesse mais fraco. E que esses sintomas iriam retornar, assim que seu corpo se recuperasse totalmente da doença. 

Depois que o Dr. Garth saiu, Dean se deitou na cama e pensou na conversa que teve com Chuck, quando estava prestes a sair do hospital. O rei havia dito que Castiel saiu do castelo, sem comunicar para onde estava indo; Ninguém sabia o paradeiro de seu companheiro. O ômega fechou os olhos. Uma lagrima caiu em seu rosto sardento e ele conteve um suspiro trêmulo. 

Por mais que Dean estivesse chateado com Castiel, ele amava o alfa e o queria mais do que tudo. Ele pensou que tinha que subir uma colina, para tentar resolver as diferenças com seu companheiro. Ele estava errado. 

Ele percebeu que tinha que escalar uma montanha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean está novamente no calor.  
> Gabriel ajuda Dean.

Dois dias depois, os sintomas do calor de Dean retornaram, como dissera o Dr. Garth. O ômega estava novamente trancado em seu quarto, aos cuidados do médico e de Sam. Para piorar a situação, ainda não havia sinal de Castiel. Dean estava chateado. Não era como ele fosse sair do castelo e ir atrás do alfa teimoso. Dean limpou as lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto, com raiva. Castiel poderia pelo menos fingir que se importava com Dean, mas tudo o que o alfa fez foi colocar o rabo entre as pernas e fugir como um filhote assustado. 

O calor estava mais forte agora, do que antes do envenenamento de soporíferos; Dean sentia como se o seu corpo fosse entrar em erupção, a qualquer momento. As cãibras estavam ficando insuportáveis, ao ponto do ômega não conseguir se levantar, sem ter que dobrar o seu corpo ao meio e respirar com dificuldade. O buraco de Dean vazava uma quantidade copiosa de mancha escorregadia e ele sentia a necessidade esmagadora de ter o nó de seu alfa dentro dele. Seu pênis estava vermelho e inchado, dolorido de todas as vezes que Dean se tocava, quando tentava atingir o clímax. 

Dean observou Sam encher a banheira com gelo, sentado no vaso sanitário. Ele agradeceu ao beta e mergulhou na banheira; a água gelada acalmando a sua pele superaquecida. Sam sorriu, em simpatia e disse que iria trazer algo para Dean comer. Dean sorriu para o beta e fechou os olhos. Ele ouviu Sam sair do banheiro e deu um longo suspiro. 

Após o banho, Dean se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas ele sabia que era apenas um alívio temporário. John apareceu em seu quarto, um pouco antes do almoço, para checar o ômega. Os olhos do alfa piscaram em vermelho; Ele estava indignado com a situação de seu precioso filhote e seu perfume era carregado de preocupação poderosa. John cuidou pessoalmente do almoço de Dean e o alimentou. Depois de verificar que seu filho estava confortável em sua cama, pronto para tirar uma soneca, o alfa deu um beijo na testa do jovem e saiu do quarto, sem fazer barulho. 

***

Depois de sair do gabinete de Chuck, Gabriel foi para o seu quarto e sentou na cama. Durante todo o dia, ele pensou sobre a situação de Dean; A pobre criança voltou a sofrer com os sintomas do calor e Castiel não apareceu no castelo, desde a última vez que Gabriel o viu no hospital. 

Ele passou uma das mãos em seu rosto, pensando na conversa que teve com seu pai e com John. Dean estava sofrendo e algo precisava ser feito. Ele pensou muito sobre isso e teve uma ideia de como ajudar Dean com o seu calor. Ele contou sobre isso para John e seu pai. John teve uma certa relutância no início, mas acabou concordando com o alfa mais jovem. Dean precisava de Castiel, mas o seu companheiro não estava por perto para suprir as necessidades do ômega. Então, Gabriel resolveu ajudá-lo, para dar pelo menos um alívio para a pobre criança. 

Com determinação, Gabriel se levantou da cama e saiu de seu quarto. Ele encontrou Benny, quando estava saindo do castelo e pediu ao alfa para acompanhá-lo; Ele precisava ir para o centro da cidade. Era a hora de colocar o seu plano em prática. 

 

Gabriel olhou para a porta do quarto de Dean, por alguns instantes, antes de dar uma leve batida. Um gemido baixo veio do lado de dentro. Dean estava acordado, então. Quando Gabriel abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, ele teve que parar por um momento. O cheiro de ômega no calor bateu em seu rosto e era simplesmente irresistível. Gabriel fechou os olhos, para tentar colocar os seus pensamentos no lugar. Ele sempre teve um grande controle sobre o seu alfa interno, mas não sabia como iria reagir ao calor de Dean. Ele podia apenas esperar que pudesse ajudar o ômega, sem perder a sua mente. 

As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, exceto por um abajur aceso, que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Dean estava deitado na cama, em cima dos lençóis vermelhos, totalmente nu. Gabriel caminhou até a mesa no centro da sala, onde deixou uma sacola que estava em sua mão. Quando ele se aproximou da cama, Dean olhou para ele, em confusão.  

“Gabriel?” Dean perguntou, com uma leve apreensão. 

Dean era uma visão; Ele estava deitado lindamente em sua cama, a sua pele estava corada e o seu pênis duro estava esticado entre as pernas. As coxas internas estavam molhadas de mancha escorregadia e o cheiro era simplesmente celestial. Gabriel sentiu seu alfa se agitar; seus olhos piscaram em vermelho, por um breve momento e ele sentiu o seu pênis endurecer. Mas, Gabriel mandou severamente o seu alfa recuar, retomando o controle de seu corpo. 

Dean era o seu cunhado e o alfa tinha uma grande estima pelo garoto, mas Gabriel não era cego; O ômega era verdadeiramente lindo. Gabriel admitiu, para si mesmo, que desejou ser o primogênito da família para acasalar com Dean, quando o conheceu. Sim, ele sentia atração por Dean. Mas o ômega era como um irmãozinho para Gabriel e o alfa nunca quis nada, além da amizade do jovem. 

“Está tudo bem, Dean.” Gabriel disse, enquanto sentava na cama. “Eu quero que você me escute, com muita atenção. Eu vou te ajudar, ok?” 

Dean acenou com a cabeça, em afirmação. Gabriel, então, disse: 

“Eu trouxe um nó falso. Isso irá ajudar um pouco com o seu calor, tudo bem?” 

“Ok.” 

O nó falso era uma espécie de consolo; A única diferença era que a base inflava, quando esse consolo era bombeado, imitando perfeitamente o nó de um alfa. Gabriel sabia que Dean precisava do nó e da semente de seu companheiro, mas isso não era possível, no momento. Com a ajuda do nó falso, o calor faria uma pequena pausa, durante algumas horas. Isso daria a Dean algum tempo de descanso. Não era a solução perfeita, mas era tudo o que Gabriel podia fazer, para ajudar a pobre criança. 

Gabriel se levantou e foi até a mesa, onde ele deixou a sacola. Ele pegou o consolo e se aproximou novamente da cama. Quando o alfa se deitou ao lado de Dean, ele sentiu um pouco de medo começar vazar no perfume do ômega. 

“Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem, Dean. Apenas relaxe, eu não vou machucar você.” Gabriel sussurrou, tranquilizando o ômega. 

Gabriel sentiu Dean relaxar e o alfa acariciou a bochecha do jovem. Ele se aproximou de Dean, até sentir o calor do corpo nu contra o seu. A mão de Gabriel se moveu para baixo, até pousar no pênis do ômega. Dean se arqueou ao toque do alfa e deu um gemido lascivo. Gabriel pensou que era provável que o ômega era tocado assim, pela primeira vez. O alfa conteve um grunhido e não pôde deixar de pensar que Castiel era um verdadeiro idiota. 

Gabriel começou a acariciar o pênis de Dean, lentamente. O alfa queria ter certeza de que o corpo do ômega iria produzir mais mancha escorregadia e isso facilitaria a introdução do nó falso. 

“Oh...” Dean se arqueou novamente e fechou os olhos. 

Gabriel continuou a acariciar Dean, gentilmente. Ele sentiu a sua determinação começar a escorregar e o seu alfa interno começou a se agitar novamente; Os feromônios que o corpo de Dean estava liberando começaram a nublar a mente de Gabriel. O corpo de Dean estava enviando sinais desesperados, para dizer que o ômega estava aberto e pronto par ser levado. Porém, Gabriel conseguiu manter o controle de si mesmo. Dean começou a implorar por um nó, com lágrimas nos olhos. O coração de Gabriel doeu, ao ver o desespero da pobre criança e decidiu que Dean já estava aberto o suficiente. 

Com muito cuidado, o alfa começou a introduzir o nó falso no buraco escorregadio do jovem, atento a qualquer sinal de desconforto ou dor no rosto de Dean. O ômega ofegou e gemeu, ao sentir o objeto em seu ânus; Ele parecia confortável e sem dor. Então, Gabriel começou a bombear o nó falso, enquanto permitiu que Dean começasse a se masturbar. 

O prazer subiu pela espinha de Dean, quando Gabriel inflou o nó falso e um orgasmo poderoso se apoderou do corpo do ômega. Dean veio em sua mão, com um gemido alto. Gabriel suspirou aliviado, quando Dean chegou ao clímax. Seu pênis estava dolorido e duro como uma rocha. O cheiro de sua excitação estava começando a se misturar com o cheiro da excitação de Dean. 

O ômega suspirou, satisfeito e Gabriel notou que o cheiro do calor se dissipou um pouco, o que era um bom sinal. O alfa olhou para Dean; O jovem estava deitado ao seu lado, com os olhos fechados. 

A parte primitiva do cérebro de Gabriel parecia não ter recebido o memorando de que Dean era o seu cunhado e seu amigo, aquele a quem o alfa prometeu proteger. Oh, não! Essa parte mais primitiva começou a cutucar Gabriel com insistência, rosnando para assumir o controle, novamente. Havia um ômega no calor, deitado perto dele e o cheiro era enlouquecedor. 

O alfa interno de Gabriel começou a uivar, exigindo para tomar Dean de seu irmão idiota e reivindicar o ômega como o seu companheiro. Mas Gabriel, com força hercúlea, se levantou da cama. Ele pegou o nó falso e saiu do quarto de Dean, para cuidar de sua própria ereção; Ele sentiu o seu próprio nó começando a inchar e apertar sua roupa de baixo. 

Dean ronronou, com o crepúsculo de seu orgasmo. Com um bocejo fofinho, ele virou para o lado e adormeceu. 

***

Quando Dean acordou no dia seguinte, ele se sentiu bem...normal. Então, as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram, lentamente. Gabriel o ajudou com o seu calor. Dean corou com o pensamento, mas ele estava agradecido com a ajuda do amigo. Ele não se sentia bem há dias e fez uma nota mental para agradecer Gabriel, mais tarde. O ômega sorriu e sentou na cama, pensando em tomar um bom banho. Houve uma batida na porta. 

“Dean?” Era Castiel. 

“C-Cas?” Dean ofegou.

“Eu posso entrar? Eu preciso conversar com você.” 

“O que...?” Dean está estupefato. O que Castiel queria? Depois de tudo o que ele fez, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Castiel queria conversar? 

“Castiel, eu...” 

“Por favor, Dean. Eu só quero conversar."

De repente, Dean congelou. Ele percebeu que o cheiro da excitação de Gabriel ainda pairava no ar e estava misturado com o perfume de seu calor. Se Castiel entrasse no quarto, nesse momento, ele iria sentir o cheiro de Gabriel e as coisas poderiam ficar bagunçadas. Então, ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento: entrar em pânico. 

“Eu... eu...” Dean olhou freneticamente para a porta. Ele encontrou coragem para perguntar. “Onde estão os guarda-costas?” 

O ômega ouviu Castiel suspirar e responder: “Eu os dispensei.” 

Dean sentiu que poderia desmaiar e começou a tremer. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. A porta abriu e Castiel entrou. Dean observou Castiel se aproximar da cama e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, a confusão no rosto de seu companheiro. Castiel começou a farejar o ar, com a testa franzida. Então, os olhos do alfa ficaram vermelhos. 

Era isso. Dean ia morrer e não tinha para onde fugir. Castiel iria matá-lo e ele não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. 

De repente, um sentimento de calma lavou sobre Dean e ele sentiu que não se importava. Ele não se importava se Castiel o matasse. Seu verdadeiro companheiro nunca quis se acasalar com ele, em primeiro lugar. Dean também sentiu desaparecer toda a raiva e frustração que sentia em relação a Castiel. 

Ele não sentia mais nada. 

***

Quando John entrou no quarto de Dean, Dr. Garth estava examinando o ômega. Castiel estava lá, ao lado da cama e observava tudo, em silêncio. John grunhiu e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Ele foi até o alfa mais novo e o puxou para fora do quarto. No corredor, John empurrou Castiel contra a parede e segurou no colarinho do alfa mais jovem. 

“O que você fez com meu filhote, seu filho da puta?” John rosnou, baixinho, os caninos se alongando. 

“Eu não fiz nada.” Castiel respondeu, seus próprios olhos azuis piscando em vermelho. 

Chuck, que estava vindo pelo corredor para ver Dean, ofegou ao ver os dois alfas se encarando. Os olhos do rei se arregalaram, quando ele viu o filho mais velho. 

“Castiel? Mas... o que?” 

“Eu não fiz nada para Dean, John. Quando eu vim vê-lo, ele estava bem.” Castiel rosnou. 

John grunhiu e soltou Castiel. Dean precisava de seu pai e o alfa cuidaria de seu genro insolente, mais tarde. Ele havia prometido a si mesmo que, se Castiel machucasse Dean, ele iria matar o alfa mais jovem. Era preciso ser dito. 

“Se algo acontecer com meu filhote, Deus me ajude. Eu vou matar você.” O alfa mais velho rosnou, baixo e ameaçador. 

Então, para surpresa de John, Castiel recuou seu alfa. 

“Eu sei, John.” Os olhos azuis ficaram suaves. “Eu sei.”

Dr. Garth se aproximou, limpando a garganta e disse: 

"Eu temo que o príncipe Dean esteja em um choque profundo. É um estado semelhante ao estado catatônico. Ele não está reagindo aos estimulos e parece não estar ciente do que se passa ao seu redor. Vamos levá-lo para o hospital, para checar a sua condição."

"Oh céus." John pôs as mãos no rosto e deu um longo suspiro. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean está no hospital.  
> Gabriel e Castiel discutem.

 

 

Dr. Fergus Crowley, um renomado médico do hospital Saint Raphael, era um beta de aproximadamente 50 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele andava apressadamente pelo corredor, enquanto lia as informações preliminares do paciente que acabara de dar entrada no hospital.

Sua Alteza Real Príncipe Dean Winchester Novak, 18 anos, companheiro de Sua Alteza Real Príncipe Castiel Novak. O paciente apresentava um quadro clínico de estado de choque profundo, segundo o prognóstico do Dr. Garth Fitzgerald, médico da Casa de Novak. Ele também tinha em mãos o histórico médico do paciente, fornecido pelo pai, Sua Majestade Real John Winchester. O Dr. Crowley distribuiu ordens para que sua equipe preparasse os equipamentos necessários; Ele queria fazer um exame detalhado da saúde do paciente e pediu para que um dos enfermeiros buscasse o Dr. Garth, para fornecer mais informações sobre o caso.

 

Quando um dos enfermeiros da equipe do Dr. Crowley veio chamar o Dr. Garth, o beta estava conversando com John e Chuck, enquanto Castiel estava olhando através da janela, para a movimentação que acontecia lá fora. Quando o médico voltou, ele estava acompanhado pelo Dr. Crowley, que se apresentou e cumprimentou os alfas com respeito e reverência.

“Eu pedi para a minha equipe preparar todos os equipamentos necessários, para analisar a condição física de Sua Alteza. O Dr. Garth se propôs a participar do processo e eu agradeço imensamente a sua valiosa ajuda.” O Dr. Crowley disse.

“Obrigado, Dr. Crowley.” John agradeceu ao beta.

O médico acenou respeitosamente com a cabeça e entrou na enfermaria, seguido pelo Dr. Garth, para realizarem os primeiros exames em Dean. Os enfermeiros entraram logo em seguida e depois de algum tempo, Dean foi levado para outra sala, para prosseguirem com os testes a serem realizados.

John estava visivelmente abalado com a situação e seu perfume era uma mistura de medo e preocupação. Chuck deu um aperto reconfortante no ombro do outro alfa e disse:

“Vai ficar tudo bem, John. Dean ficará bem.”

Castiel estava sentado em uma das poltronas, perto de uma das janelas e observava tudo, em silêncio. Ele parecia cansado, como se não tivesse dormido por vários dias e suas roupas estavam desalinhadas. Chuck notou a aparência de seu filho, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

Logo após Dean ser levado, houve uma comoção no corredor, perto dali. Os três alfas ouviram a voz de Gabriel, antes mesmo de vê-lo. O alfa mais jovem estava trabalhando em seu escritório no centro da cidade, quando recebeu a ligação de Chuck. Gabriel foi informado da condição de Dean e que Castiel voltara para o castelo; Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com o ômega. Quando Gabriel entrou na sala de espera, ele viu Castiel e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Os olhos de Castiel também piscaram em vermelho e o alfa se levantou da poltrona, em uma postura alfa semelhante a de seu irmão.

“O que você fez com Dean?” Gabriel rosnou no rosto de seu irmão.

“O que eu fiz?” Castiel grunhiu e seus caninos alongaram. “Eu me pergunto o que você fez com o _meu_ companheiro, Gabriel. Eu senti seu perfume no quarto de Dean. Você o fodeu e ainda tem coragem de vir aqui!”

Gabriel quase engasgou. “Ele estava sofrendo com o maldito calor, implorando pelo seu nó, Castiel! Eu usei a porra de um nó falso!” O alfa mais jovem disse, em indignação.

Um rosnado ameaçador subiu pela garganta de Castiel. “Você espera que eu acredite nisto?”

“É o bastante, Castiel!” Chuck os interrompeu, usando a sua voz alfa. Castiel grunhiu e olhou para o pai.

“Gabriel ajudou Dean, Castiel.” Chuck disse para o seu filho, com os olhos azuis cansados.

Isso fez Castiel recuar o seu alfa e dar um passo para trás. “O que...? O senhor...sabia?” Castiel perguntou para Chuck, aturdido.

“Nós sabíamos.” John disse, cruzando os braços. Castiel olhou para o sogro e John continuou. “Gabriel nos contou sobre como ajudar o meu filho. Dean estava delirando, por causa do calor. Então, Chuck e eu concordamos.”

“Você se recusou a se aproximar de Dean e o ignorou desde o dia do acasalamento, Castiel.” Gabriel rosnou. “Por sua causa, Dean estava sofrendo com o calor e tudo o que você fez foi fugir de seu companheiro.” Gabriel fez o seu alfa recuar e respirou fundo. Ele olhou novamente para o irmão e disse: “Tudo o que eu fiz foi ajudá-lo com um maldito nó falso, porque você não estava lá para ele.” O alfa mais jovem saiu da sala de espera, raiva pungente em seu perfume. Ele precisava enfriar a cabeça.

Atordoado, Castiel sentou em uma das poltronas, ainda tentando processar o que lhe foi dito.

***

Após ser cuidadosamente examinado, Dean foi levado para um quarto, onde foi colocado na alimentação por soro; O ômega estava em um excelente estado de saúde. Dr. Crowley e Dr. Garth tiveram uma conversa rápida, após analisarem os resultados dos exames realizados em Dean e ambos os betas retornaram para a sala de espera, onde Chuck, John e Castiel estavam esperando por notícias do ômega.

“Sua Alteza está em perfeito estado de saúde. Porém, eu vou mantê-lo no hospital, em observação. Eu também vou mantê-lo na alimentação por soro e amanhã o Príncipe Dean poderá ir para casa. Quanto à sua condição psicológica, o Dr. Fergusson, o nosso especialista na área psiquiátrica, examinou o Príncipe Dean e acredita que poderá levar semanas para Sua Alteza se recuperar do estado de choque.”

John fechou os olhos. “Oh, Céus...”

Dr. Crowley disse: “No momento, o Príncipe Dean não está ciente sobre as coisas ao seu redor e não está reagindo aos estímulos. Porém, quando Sua Alteza estiver se recuperando, todos os sentidos irão retornar, gradativamente. Por isso, é muito importante que, durante esse período, Sua Alteza esteja em um ambiente calmo e tranquilo, sem perturbações ou vozes altas. Pois qualquer movimento brusco, poderá desencadear uma reação e Sua Alteza poderá se assustar e se tornar fisicamente violento.”

“Eu vou monitorar a condição do Príncipe Dean.” O Dr. Garth disse, por sua vez. “E vou recomendar soporíferos, caso Sua Alteza perca o seu controle, durante o período de recuperação.”

“Ele ainda está no calor.” Castiel disse, de fato.

Isso fez John olhar para seu genro e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Mas, o alfa mais velho retomou o controle de seu alfa e não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

“Sim, Sua Alteza. Embora os sintomas estejam fracos, ele ainda está no calor.” Dr. Garth confirmou, com um aceno de cabeça.

John agradeceu ao Dr. Crowley, que acenou respeitosamente para os alfas e saiu da sala, acompanhado do Dr. Garth. O alfa passou uma das mãos no rosto e deu um suspiro cansado. Ele ainda estava confuso sobre o que aconteceu com seu filho; John não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia ter acontecido com Dean e isso estava causando uma forte dor de cabeça ao alfa. Quando John estava imerso em seus pensamentos, a voz de Castiel o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

“Eu quero Dean em meu quarto, quando ele voltar para o castelo.”

A cabeça de John disparou e ele olhou para Castiel. O alfa mais velho rosnou e se levantou da poltrona.

“Você não ousa tocar no meu filhote.”

Chuck olhou atordoado para Castiel. “Castiel, o que pensa que está fazendo?”

Castiel se levantou da poltrona, espelhando a postura alfa de John e disse: “Eu quero meu companheiro em meus aposentos, depois que Dean sair do hospital.”

John rosnou: “Você não tem o direito de se aproximar dele, depois de tudo o que você fez, seu filhote irresponsável!”

“John, Cas, por favor...” Chuck os interrompeu. “Precisamos ter calma, nesse momento.” O rei olhou para o seu filho. “O que você está pensando, Castiel? Dean estava muito chateado com as suas atitudes. Você pensa que o levando para o seu quarto, irá realmente ajudar em sua recuperação?”

“Dean será levado para o meu quarto.” John rosnou e deu um passo ameaçador em direção a Castiel. “Eu sou o pai dele e eu tomarei conta de meu filhote.”

“Ele é meu verdadeiro companheiro.” Castiel disse, encarando o alfa mais velho.

Isso fez John recuar. “O que...”

Chuck olhou para Castiel, em espanto. Dean não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, para nenhum deles.

“Eu... eu não sabia...” Quando o rei olhou para o filho, ele ficou sem palavras.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Castiel. Chuck pensou que, há muito tempo, não via o seu filho chorar, abertamente. Castiel sempre escondeu as suas emoções, em um comportamento frio e distante. A última vez que o rei viu Castiel chorar, se ele se lembra corretamente, foi quando o alfa mais jovem perdeu sua mãe, Becky.

“Ele é o meu verdadeiro companheiro. Eu vou cuidar dele, John.” Castiel disse, com voz grossa. Lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto bonito.

John sabia da importância dos verdadeiros companheiros. Então, ele apenas olhou para Castiel, sem dizer uma palavra; Ele não sabia o que dizer, em primeiro lugar.

***

Castiel observou Sam que, junto com Samandriel, cuidava da organização do quarto do alfa. Os dois betas arrumaram a cama de Castiel e deixaram uma bandeja com um jarro de água fresca e um copo, na mesa de cabeceira. O alfa tinha Dean em seus braços e esperava, pacientemente. O Dr. Garth estava checando todo o equipamento médico, que havia sido instalado no quarto de Castiel.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, Castiel se aproximou de sua cama, onde ele deitou Dean, delicadamente, acomodando o ômega debaixo do cobertor. O Dr. Garth inseriu o IV no braço de Dean e checou novamente a bolsa de soro. O médico beta também auscultou o coração do ômega e mediu sua pressão.

“Sua Alteza está bem.” O Dr. Garth disse, guardando as coisas em sua valise. “Eu vou deixar um frasco de um calmante leve, caso o Príncipe Dean tenha dificuldade em dormir.”

Castiel acenou com a cabeça, em compreensão. O alfa estava com medo de que seu perfume pudesse causar alguma reação negativa em Dean; O ômega estava chateado com o seu companheiro e tinha razão para isso. Castiel contou sobre a sua preocupação para o médico. Dr. Garth o tranquilizou, dizendo que os ômegas, em um estado semelhante ao de Dean, reagiam positivamente ao perfume de seu companheiro alfa. O perfume de Castiel poderia ajudar na recuperação de Dean. O Dr. Garth também explicou que a condição de Dean, em alguns aspectos, era semelhante a de uma pessoa com sonambulismo. Portanto, Castiel não deveria achar estranho se o ômega se levantasse, de repente e começasse a andar por aí. Tudo o que Castiel poderia fazer era acompanhar Dean e deixá-lo ir onde desejasse. Dean estava sendo alimentado pelo soro; Ele não precisava ser alimentado com alimentos sólidos, no momento. Porém, o ômega poderia fazer as suas necessidades fisiológicas e tomar banho, normalmente. Castiel iria cuidar das necessidades de Dean, pessoalmente. Ele não permitia que ninguém, além dele, tocasse em seu companheiro.

O Dr. Garth disse: “Se Sua Alteza precisar de algo, pode me chamar.”

“Obrigado por tudo, Dr. Garth.” Castiel agradeceu, dando um sorriso cansado. O beta devolveu o sorriso e saiu do quarto, sem fazer barulho.

Castiel foi até o seu armário e vestiu um pijama. Depois de usar o banheiro, ele foi até a cama e deitou ao lado de Dean, com um suspiro cansado. Ele ficou confortável na cama e puxou Dean para deitar a cabeça em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos macios de seu companheiro.

Castiel estava preocupado que Dean tivesse dificuldade em dormir; O incidente do envenenamento do ômega ainda estava fresco em sua mente e Castiel queria evitar o uso de soporíferos, se isso fosse possível. Ele suspirou aliviado, quando olhou para o rosto de Dean e viu que o ômega estava com os olhos fechados.

“Boa noite, Dean.” Castiel sussurrou e se acomodou para dormir, com o seu companheiro em seus braços.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel cuida de Dean.  
> Castiel e Gabriel conversam.

Quando Castiel acordou no dia seguinte, Dean ainda estava dormindo. O alfa se levantou, cuidadosamente, para não acordar seu companheiro. Ele verificou o lençol embaixo de Dean e ficou satisfeito de que estava seco; Ele estava preocupado que Dean urinasse em si mesmo, durante a noite. Castiel se certificou de que o IV ainda estava conectado ao braço de Dean e verificou a bolsa de soro. Após usar o banheiro, Castiel voltou para o quarto e quando se aproximou da cama, ele percebeu que Dean estava com os olhos abertos.

“Bom dia, Dean.” Castiel disse, suavemente. O ômega, é claro, não respondeu.

Castiel suspirou e se aproximou de Dean, para ajudá-lo a se sentar na cama. O ômega veio facilmente e Castiel desconectou o IV do braço de Dean, para dar banho em seu companheiro, seguindo a recomendação do Dr. Garth. Castiel ajudou Dean a ficar de pé, sem nenhuma dificuldade e o levou para o banheiro. Depois de ajudar Dean a fazer as suas necessidades, o alfa sentou o ômega no vaso sanitário, para que ele pudesse ligar o chuveiro. Enquanto esperava a água aquecer, Castiel despiu Dean, cuidadosamente, antes de se despir. Ele pegou a mão do ômega e o puxou para dentro do box do chuveiro, gentilmente. Castiel pegou o shampoo e começou a lavar os cabelos de Dean; O ômega parecia estar apreciando o gesto e se aproximou um pouco de Castiel. O alfa riu, baixinho.

“Você gosta disso?” Castiel sorriu, enquanto enxaguava cuidadosamente os cabelos de Dean, se certificando em não deixar cair restos de shampoo nos olhos do ômega. O sorriso do alfa ficou maior, quando ele ouviu um princípio de ronronar no peito de Dean. “É bom, não é?”

Depois de enxaguar completamente os cabelos de seu companheiro, Castiel pegou um pano e começou a lavar o corpo de Dean, com um sabonete líquido. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar que a pele de Dean era perfeita e macia ao toque; Castiel estava fascinado com a constelação de sardas que cobria o torso e os braços de Dean, assim como as costas do ômega. O corpo de Dean era atraente, seus músculos eram magros e definidos e tocá-lo assim, estava fazendo com que o alfa interno de Castiel começasse a se agitar. E o perfume de Dean indicava que o ômega ainda estava no calor. Mas, Castiel mandou severamente o seu alfa recuar; Ele ponderou que era inapropriado ficar excitado, por causa da condição de Dean e se concentrou em apenas lavar o corpo de seu companheiro. Depois de terminar de lavar Dean, Castiel se lavou rapidamente, sua excitação já esquecida. Ele desligou o chuveiro e secou Dean com uma de suas toalhas de qualidade, antes de secar a si mesmo. Depois de vestir a ambos, Castiel sentou Dean na cama, com as mãos cuidadosas e reconectou o IV no braço do ômega. O alfa cobriu as pernas de Dean, com o cobertor e ajeitou a camisa que o ômega estava vestindo; Ele fez uma nota mental para pedir a um dos empregados ir ao quarto de Dean, para trazer roupas para o seu companheiro.

Castiel ajeitou os cabelos de Dean e disse: “Eu vou descer para tomar o café da manhã. Eu vou pedir para Sam ficar com você, ok?”

Castiel poderia fazer a refeição em seu quarto, mas decidiu ir até a sala de jantar. Ele esperava encontrar Gabriel e conversar com seu irmão; O alfa mais jovem não reagiu bem, quando soube da intenção de Castiel de cuidar de Dean e parecia cético sobre isso.

 

_Flashback_

_“Ele é o meu verdadeiro companheiro. Eu vou cuidar dele, John.” Castiel disse, com voz grossa. Lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto bonito._

_John sabia da importância dos verdadeiros companheiros. Então, ele apenas olhou para Castiel, sem dizer uma palavra; Ele não sabia o que dizer, em primeiro lugar._

_A porta da sala de espera abriu e Gabriel entrou, seu perfume carregado de preocupação. O alfa mais jovem franziu o cenho, quando olhou para Castiel, que ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele também notou a aparência desalinhada de seu irmão; Isso deixou Gabriel intrigado, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso. Gabriel soube que Dean foi examinado pelo Dr. Crowley, com a ajuda do Dr. Garth, através de um dos enfermeiros._

_“Como ele está?” Gabriel perguntou, os olhos dourados cheios de preocupação._

_“Dean está em estado de choque profundo e poderá levar semanas para se recuperar.” John respondeu._

_“Oh, céus!” Gabriel ofegou._

_“Eles vão mantê-lo em observação, essa noite e amanhã ele poderá ir para casa.” John disse, esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos. Ele estava visivelmente abalado._

_John também contou sobre os cuidados que o Dr. Crowley recomendou, durante o processo de recuperação de Dean. Gabriel ficou consternado com a condição de seu jovem cunhado, a quem o alfa considerava como um irmãozinho._

_“Eu sinto muito, John.” Gabriel disse. “Eu, realmente, sinto muito.”_

_“Obrigado, Gabriel.”_

_“Eu quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo.” Gabriel ofereceu. “Eu estou disposto a ajudar a cuidar de Dean, se você me permitir.”_

_“Eu vou cuidar de Dean.” A voz de Castiel os interrompeu. O alfa, que estava encostado na parede, perto de uma das janelas, se aproximou._

_“O que...?” Gabriel olhou para Castiel, em confusão. Então, o rosto do alfa mais jovem endureceu. “Eu devo lembrá-lo de que Dean está nessa situação por sua causa. O que você vai fazer com ele, Castiel?”_

_“Ele é o meu companheiro. Eu vou cuidar dele.” Castiel respondeu, com a voz rouca._

_Antes que Gabriel pudesse dizer algo, Chuck o interrompeu. “Castiel se propôs a cuidar de Dean, Gabe. Deixe-o fazer isso.”_

_Gabriel olhou para o pai, em descrença; O alfa mais jovem também olhou para John, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, em afirmação._

_Gabriel deu um longo suspiro e disse: “Está bem, Castiel. Faça como você desejar. Eu espero que você, realmente, cuide de Dean.”_

_“Eu vou fazer isso.” Castiel disse, determinação em seus olhos azuis de oceano._

_Gabriel apertou os lábios e acenou com a cabeça, em afirmação. “Eu, realmente, espero que sim. Porque se você machucá-lo, John não irá acabar com você.” Gabriel se aproximou de Castiel e seus olhos dourados piscaram, em vermelho. “Eu mesmo farei isso.” O alfa mais jovem deu uma última olhada em Castiel, antes de sair da sala de espera, irritação vazando em seu perfume._

_Castiel fechou os olhos e foi até uma das poltronas, onde se sentou, pesadamente; Ele colocou o rosto em suas mãos e deu um longo suspiro._

_Fim do Flashback_

 

Quando Gabriel voltou para ver Dean, ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre a discussão na sala de espera, embora ainda houvesse um pouco de irritação em seu perfume. Castiel não pôde culpá-lo; Afinal, seu irmão estava chateado e tinha razões suficientes para isso. Aparentemente, Gabriel não sabia que Dean era o verdadeiro companheiro de Castiel e o alfa mais velho ainda não teve a oportunidade de conversar abertamente com Gabriel sobre isso, desde que eles voltaram para o Castelo. Castiel também queria mostrar para Gabriel que as suas intenções, em relação a Dean, eram verdadeiras.

***

Depois de conversar brevemente com Sam, Castiel deixou o companheiro sob os cuidados do beta e foi até a sala de jantar. Gabriel já estava lá, sentado ao lado do pai e conversava com Chuck e John, quando Castiel entrou. Castiel se aproximou da mesa e após cumprimentar a todos, sentou ao lado de John.

“Como está meu filho?” John perguntou, preocupação em seus olhos e em seu perfume.

Castiel respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso: “Ele está bem. Ele ronronou um pouco, durante o banho.”

“Oh! Isso é muito bom, filho.” Chuck disse, sorrindo.

“Sim.” Castiel sorriu para o pai. “Depois do café da manhã, eu vou conversar com o Dr. Garth. Ele pediu para ser informado sobre qualquer progresso de Dean.”

“Sim, faça isso.” Chuck acenou com a cabeça, em aprovação.

“Isso é bom, Castiel.” Gabriel disse, enquanto cortava um pedaço de sua panqueca. “Depois, eu irei até o seu quarto, para visitar Dean.”

“Claro, Gabriel.” Castiel disse, com os olhos suaves.

Durante a refeição, Castiel percebeu que os ombros de Gabriel estavam tensos, apesar da conversa cordial entre os dois irmãos. Castiel farejou discretamente o ar e percebeu que Gabriel tentava esconder a irritação em seu perfume; O alfa conteve um suspiro e balançou a cabeça. Chuck e John também notaram o comportamento do alfa mais jovem, mas ambos não fizeram nenhum comentário sobre isso. Gabriel sempre teve uma personalidade fácil e gentil. Às vezes, ele era um pouco brincalhão e até mesmo sem-vergonha. Raramente, Castiel viu o seu irmão furioso, como na sala de espera da enfermaria, depois que Dean foi levado para ser examinado. Gabriel havia entrado na sala e encarado Castiel, exigindo saber o que ele tinha feito para Dean, dizendo que Castiel nunca estava lá para o seu companheiro e que Dean estava sofrendo por causa da teimosia do alfa. Gabriel pode ser pequeno mas sua raiva não é, quando seu irmão está irritado.

Quando Gabriel terminou o seu café da manhã e estava prestes a se levantar da mesa, Castiel chamou atenção do alfa mais jovem.

“Gabriel, eu posso ter uma palavra com você, por favor?”

Gabriel se deteve e olhou para Castiel; Não havia a frieza habitual nos olhos de Castiel. O olhar do alfa mais velho era suave e ele apenas olhava de volta para Gabriel, com uma certa expectativa.

Gabriel, por fim, disse: “Ok. Vamos lá.”

“Obrigado.” Castiel agradeceu e Gabriel percebeu o alivio inundar as feições de seu irmão, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

“Vamos até o meu gabinete?” Castiel sugeriu.

“Sim, claro.” Gabriel respondeu.

Então, ambos os alfas seguiram para o gabinete de Castiel; Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra, durante o caminho. Quando chegaram no gabinete do alfa mais velho, Castiel convidou seu irmão para se sentar em uma das poltronas, que estavam debaixo das grandes janelas. Depois de se acomodarem, Castiel olhou para o irmão e disse:

“Gabe, eu...”

Os olhos de Gabriel se arregalaram, quando ouviu o seu apelido sendo usado por Castiel; Se Gabriel se lembra corretamente, isso não acontecia desde quando eles eram filhotes.

Castiel disse: “Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse no hospital, sobre ter acusado você de ter dormido com o meu companheiro. Eu quero que saiba que eu entendo o que você fez. Você ajudou Dean e eu estou muito grato por isso.” Castiel olhou para as mãos. Os olhos azuis do alfa estavam brilhando, com lágrimas contidas. “E você estava certo, quando disse que eu nunca estive lá para meu companheiro.” Gabriel estava sem palavras e apenas acenou com a cabeça, em admiração. Castiel continuou. “Eu reconheço que eu errei, quando eu ignorei Dean, daquela maneira. O meu companheiro sofreu por minha causa e eu não estava lá para ele.”

Gabriel olhou para Castiel, piscando várias vezes, tentado processar o que o alfa mais velho havia dito. Este não era o mesmo Castiel de comportamento frio e distante, que Gabriel conhecia.

“Você pode me perdoar?” Castiel perguntou, com a voz rouca.

“Castiel... Eu...” Gabriel limpou a garganta. “Tudo bem, eu... eu aceito as suas desculpas.” O alfa mais jovem olhou para Castiel. “Mas... e quanto a Dean? Eu quero dizer, ele está muito chateado com você, Castiel.”

“Ele é o meu verdadeiro companheiro, Gabe. Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz com Dean e eu quero provar isso. Eu vou cuidar do meu companheiro, como eu deveria ter feito, desde o começo.”

Gabriel olhou para Castiel, com os olhos arregalados e o alfa mais velho apenas acenou com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso cansado. Gabriel balançou a cabeça e riu, baixinho.

“Eu estava pensando quando você ia deixar de ser um filhote teimoso.” Gabriel disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

Castiel riu, baixinho. “Eu sei. Eu sinto muito, Gabe.”

Gabriel se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou de Castiel. O alfa mais novo puxou Castiel, para os seus braços. “Vem cá, grande irmão.”

Castiel veio facilmente e abraçou Gabriel de volta, sentindo o perfume familiar de caramelo e orvalho de seu irmão; Ele percebeu que sentia falta disso.

“Bem, agora chega de momentos de garotas.” Gabriel quebrou o abraço e se afastou, com um bufo.

Isso fez Castiel rir; Esta era uma piada velha entre eles e sempre divertiu Castiel, sem fim. Gabriel olhou para o irmão, com um grande sorriso no rosto, ganhando um sorriso de Castiel.

“Cuide bem de Dean, Cassie. Se você não fizer isso, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro.”

Castiel riu, em diversão. “Eu sei, Gabe. Eu sei.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Castiel conversam.

Depois de conversar com Gabriel, Castiel foi até o escritório do Dr. Garth; O alfa contou sobre o que aconteceu no banho, naquela manhã e o beta disse que, se Dean estava relaxado o suficiente para ronronar, isso era muito bom. O Dr. Garth também disse que, se o estado de Dean continuar evoluindo, Castiel logo poderia alimentá-lo com alimentos sólidos. O beta também prometeu fazer uma visita, para checar a saúde de Dean, mais tarde. Quando Castiel voltou para seu quarto, Dean estava ronronando, suavemente. Os olhos do alfa se encheram de lágrimas, e Castiel se sentiu culpado, novamente. Gabriel estava certo; Ele ignorou as necessidades de seu companheiro e era o maior responsável por Dean estar nesta situação. Sam disse para Castiel que Dean ficou tranquilo, durante o tempo em que o alfa saiu para tomar o café da manhã e que, felizmente, não houve nenhum incidente. Sam havia sido informado sobre a condição de Dean e sobre os cuidados durante a recuperação do ômega; O beta ficou preocupado com a situação do amigo, mas o Dr. Garth o tranquilizou, dizendo que Dean ficaria bem. Castiel sabia que Sam tinha uma grande estima por Dean e o agradeceu, por isso.

“Se Sua Alteza precisar de algo, pode me chamar.” Sam disse, sorrindo e se retirou do quarto, com um aceno respeitoso de cabeça.

Castiel agradeceu Sam, novamente e se aproximou da cama. O alfa checou a bolsa de soro e o IV no braço de Dean. Satisfeito de que tudo estava em ordem, Castiel sentou ao lado de seu companheiro. 

“Ei.” Castiel deu um pequeno sorriso. “Eu conversei com John, durante o café da manhã. Ele perguntou sobre você e prometeu te visitar, mais tarde.” Castiel acariciou os cabelos de seu companheiro. Dean, é claro, não respondeu e isso fez o alfa conter um suspiro. “Eu também conversei com Gabe e esclareci toda a situação. Ele ameaçou chutar o meu traseiro, se eu não cuidasse bem de você." Castiel riu, baixinho.

Com um sorriso suave em seus lábios, Castiel passou o braço pelos ombros de Dean e puxou o ômega para encostar em seu peito; Dean veio, facilmente e parecia estar apreciando a proximidade do alfa. Castiel se recostou na cabeceira da cama, com Dean em seus braços e contou ao ômega tudo o que ele havia feito, naquela manhã.

***

Depois de ajudar Dean a usar o banheiro, Castiel estava ajudando o ômega a sentar na cama, quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Entre." Castiel disse, enquanto reconectava o IV no braço de Dean

"Castiel." John cumprimentou o genro e fechou a porta atrás de si. O alfa mais velho olhou para o filho, com carinho em seus olhos e preocupação em seu perfume.

"John." Castiel devolveu o aceno de cabeça.

"Como ele está?" John se aproximou da cama e se agachou, para ficar ao nivel de Dean.

"Ele estava ronronado, quando eu voltei para o quarto." Castiel disse, com pequeno sorriso.

John sorriu e acariciou o rosto de seu precioso filhote; Dean olhava fixamente para a parede do outro lado do quarto. John pegou uma das mãos delicadas de seu filho e deu um pequeno beijo. Castiel observou a interação de John com seu companheiro, com os olhos suaves. O alfa mais jovem limpou a garganta e disse, com voz rouca.

"John, eu.... eu preciso conversar com você."

"Claro." John disse. O alfa mais velho se levantou e olhou para o genro. John notou que os ombros de Castiel estavam tensos; Ele também notou que o alfa mais jovem parecia prestes a chorar, a qualquer momento, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

"Sente-se, por favor." Castiel se aproximou da mesa, que estava no meio do quarto e sentou em uma das cadeiras; Ele fez um gesto para John fazer o mesmo. Depois de olhar para Dean, por um momento, Castiel voltou a sua atenção para John.

"Eu quero me desculpar pelo modo como eu tratei Dean. Eu sinto muito, John."

John suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu entendo que você sente muito, Castiel." John se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços. "Mas isso ainda não é o suficiente para mim. Eu quero saber o que realmente aconteceu. Por que você estava tratando Dean, daquela maneira?" Ele precisava saber. Companheiro verdadeiro de Dean ou não, Castiel ainda tinha muito o que explicar, na opinião de John.

Castiel acenou com a cabeça e se recostou na cadeira, cruzando as mãos no colo. Depois de reunir seus pensamentos, Castiel começou a falar, com a voz rouca. Ele ia levar tudo, desde o começo.

"Quando eu tinha dez anos, nós estávamos em Remington, em uma de nossas férias da família. Nós estávamos voltando de um passeio no Parque Burlington, quando uma bola, que pertencia a uma das crianças que estava lá, escapou de suas mãos e foi parar no meio da rua. Essa bola pertencia a uma garotinha, uma ômega de aproximadamente seis anos, que começou a chorar. Eu quis ser gentil e fui buscar a bola para a garotinha. Quando eu estava atravessando a rua, eu escutei a minha mãe gritar o meu nome... Ela veio correndo em minha direção e..." O rosto de Castiel ficou sombrio. "Eu não tinha percebido que havia um carro desgovernado, vindo em minha direção. Minha mãe me empurrou, para me proteger..." Castiel fez uma pausa e John pôde ver a dor crua surgir nos olhos do alfa mais jovem. Castiel continuou, com a voz trêmula. "Aquele carro a atropelou. Minha mãe foi levada para o hospital e os médicos disseram que a sua condição era grave, pois ela havia rompido o baço e perfurado um dos pulmões. Minha mãe foi levada às pressas para a cirurgia e depois a levaram para o centro de tratamento intensivo, onde ela ficou por cerca dois meses." Castiel fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro trêmulo. "Um dia, eu pedi permissão para o meu pai, para que eu pudesse ver a minha mãe. Eu ainda não a tinha visto, desde que ela havia chegado ao hospital. Meu pai conversou com o médico responsável, e ele permitiu que eu a visitasse e recomendou que eu tivesse cuidado, pois o estado da minha mãe ainda era muito delicado. Gabriel tinha adormecido, na sala de espera e meu pai tinha que levá-lo para a nossa casa de veraneio. Como o meu pai também precisava do descanso, o tio Inias, irmão da minha mãe, se propôs a ficar comigo, no hospital. Então, eu fui ver a minha mãe. Eu entrei no quarto, acompanhado por um dos enfermeiros e a vi deitada na cama. Eu me aproximei e a abracei com cuidado, me certificando de não desconectar os fios que estavam ligados a ela. Eu tentei sentir o seu perfume, que eu amava tanto, mas tudo o que eu sentia era o cheiro da doença. Não parecia certo, sabe?"

John acenou com a cabeça, em compreensão.

Castiel continuou. "Então, eu comecei a pensar que, se eu não tivesse ido buscar aquela bola, minha mãe não teria atravessado a rua, para me salvar daquele carro e ela não estaria naquela cama de hospital. Eu dei um beijo no rosto dela e me deitei em uma das poltronas do quarto. Eu comecei a chorar, até que eu adormeci, exausto depois de ficar o dia inteiro no hospital, esperando por notícias da minha mãe. Eu acordei com o barulho da máquina que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos da minha mãe e ela estava cercada pelos médicos." As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto de Castiel, livremente. "Ela faleceu, durante o pequeno período de tempo, em que eu estava dormindo."

"Eu sinto muito, Castiel."

Castiel limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e deu um sorriso triste. "Obrigado, John." Então, o rosto de Castiel ficou sombrio, novamente. Ele apoiou os braços na mesa e disse: "O tio Inias entrou no quarto, desesperado e exigiu saber o que tinha acontecido. O médico responsável o informou do falecimento da minha mãe. Então, o tio Inias olhou para mim e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele deu um soco em meu rosto e, quando eu estava caído no chão, ele me chutou, antes de ser imobilizado por dois enfermeiros." Castiel fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos; Ele teve controlar a raiva em seu perfume, para não perturbar Dean. Quando ele olhou para John, novamente, seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. "O tio Inias disse que eu era o responsável pela morte da minha mãe, a sua única irmã. Ele me acusou de tê-la matado."

"Por Deus, Castiel!" John quase engasgou, em indignação. "Você era apenas uma criança! Isso foi apenas uma fatalidade, você não teve culpa de nada!

"Agora, eu sei disso, John." Castiel disse. "Mas, por muitos anos, eu carreguei essa culpa dentro de mim. E, por muitos anos, eu perguntei para mim mesmo: se eu não tivesse atravessado a rua, a minha mãe ainda estaria viva?"

"Você contou para o seu pai sobre o que aconteceu no hospital?" John perguntou.

"Não. A equipe do hospital tentou conversar com o meu pai, mas ele não tinha forças para enfrentar o tio Inias." Castiel fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Minha mãe era a verdadeira companheira do meu pai. Ele quase morreu, depois que soube da morte dela." Castiel olhou para John, que acenou com a cabeça, em compreensão; Ele estava bem ciente do que acontecia quando um alfa ou um ômega perdia o seu verdadeiro companheiro. Castiel olhou para as suas mãos e continuou. "Eu vi toda a dor, o sofrimento e o desespero do meu pai, quando a minha mãe morreu. Era quase fisicamente doloroso olhar para ele. E, quando meu pai se recuperou, ele era apenas uma sombra do homem que ele era. Meu pai era um alfa forte, vibrante, cheio de energia e cheio de vida. Então, eu me senti culpado, novamente, porque eu senti que eu tinha tirado a verdadeira companheira do meu pai e eu me senti responsável pelo sofrimento dele. Assim como eu também me senti responsável pelo sofrimento do meu irmão, pois Gabriel tinha perdido a nossa mãe. Eu comecei acreditar que meu pai e meu irmão me culpavam pela morte da minha mãe e eu acabei me afastando deles. Meu tio e meu pai conversaram, depois que meu pai se recuperou e meu pai conseguiu perdoá-lo. Ele entendeu que o tio Inias estava desesperado, por ter perdido a sua única irmã." Castiel se recostou na cadeira, novamente e deu um suspiro. "O tio Inias pediu perdão pelo o que ele fez comigo. Mas, eu ainda me sentia responsável pela morte da minha mãe e pelo sofrimento da minha família. Foi quando eu jurei, para mim mesmo, que nunca ia me acasalar. Porque eu acreditava que eu iria causar dor e sofrimento para o meu companheiro, assim como eu acreditava que eu causei todo o sofrimento da minha família. Então, eu comecei a afastar todos os ômegas que cruzavam o meu caminho e comecei a tratá-los com indiferença. Eu tive que afastá-los, porque eu tinha medo de machucá-los." Castiel fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. "Então, eu conheci Dean."

John se mexeu na cadeira, ao ouvir o nome de seu filhote. Castiel olhou novamente para o seu companheiro, e voltou a sua atenção para John.

"Quando Dean e eu nos acasalamos, eu confesso que eu tentei me afastar de meu companheiro e eu comecei a ignorar Dean. Eu acreditava que, se eu fizesse isso, ele estaria seguro. Assim, ele nunca se machucaria. Eu cheguei ao ponto de usar bloqueadores de cheiro, para que Dean não pudesse sentir o cheiro da angústia, do desespero e do medo que vazavam em meu perfume. Dean é inocente e puro. Eu não queria que ele visse a fealdade que tinha dentro de mim e eu não queria atraí-lo para o lugar escuro em que eu estive, durante todos esses anos." O alfa mais jovem olhou para John, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu fui grosseiro com ele, John. Eu o tratei muito mal. E eu sinto muito por isso. Eu, realmente, sinto muito."

"Eu sei, Castiel." John disse, suavemente.

Castiel acenou com a cabeça e respirou fundo. "No dia em que Dean se envenenou com os malditos soporíferos, eu descobri que ele era o meu verdadeiro companheiro. E, depois de ver Dean, naquela cama de hospital..." Castiel olhou para John, com os olhos azuis suplicantes. "Eu tive que sair, John. Porque aquela voz no fundo da minha consciência, a mesma voz que me assombrou desde quando eu tinha dez anos, começou a dizer que eu iria machucar o meu verdadeiro companheiro. Eu tive que sair para tentar confrontar essa voz. Quando eu percebi que eu não era culpado pelo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe, nem pelo sofrimento da minha família e que eu estava fazendo Dean sofrer, com as minhas atitudes equivocadas, eu voltei." Castiel passou uma das mãos no rosto. "Quando eu cheguei ao quarto de Dean, naquela manhã, eu queria conversar com ele. Eu queria explicar tudo para ele. E, quando eu entrei no quarto e eu senti o cheiro de Gabriel, eu apenas perdi a minha cabeça. Eu sei que eu acusei Gabriel de ter dormido com Dean, injustamente. Eu confesso que eu reagi mal, quando eu senti o perfume da excitação do meu irmão misturado ao calor de Dean. Mas eu não estava furioso por causa de Dean ou Gabriel. Eu estava furioso comigo, mesmo. Eu era o único culpado, por tudo o que aconteceu. Porque foi estúpido de minha parte pensar que, se eu me afastasse de Dean e o ignorasse, eu iria proteģê-lo. Quando, na verdade, eu estava apenas machucando Dean." Castiel respirou fundo e olhou para John. "Você acredita que Dean possa me perdoar?"

Quando John olhou para Castiel, tudo o que o alfa mais velho viu foi aquele garotinho de dez anos, que olhava de volta para ele, com expectativa.

John disse, suavemente. "Dean sempre foi um garoto bom. Ele tem um grande coração, como o da mãe dele." O alfa mais velho deu um tapinha reconfortante na mão de Castiel. "Ele vai te perdoar."

Castiel sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele se sentia mais leve, como se o peso de uma tonelada tivesse sido levantado de seus ombros. Ele disse:

"Você mencionou a mãe de Dean. O que aconteceu com ela?" Castiel sabia que John havia perdido a sua companheira, mas não tinha ideia do que aconteceu. Ele estava genuinamente curioso.

John ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Castiel e sentiu o seu coração doer. Para o alfa mais velho, era sempre doloroso falar sobre Mary. Mas, John resolveu responder a pergunta de Castiel; Afinal, o garoto derramou seu coração para ele. John se recostou na cadeira, novamente e fechou os olhos.

"Mary morreu em um acidente de carro, quando Dean tinha cinco anos. Ela estava voltando de um evento beneficiente, junto com a comitiva. Ace, um dos nossos guarda-costas, estava dirigindo o carro que levava Mary. Estava chovendo forte, naquela noite e um carro estava vindo na outra pista, na direção oposta. O motorista desse carro perdeu o controle, invadiu a pista onde estava a comitiva e bateu no carro onde estava a minha companheira. Mary e Ace morreram, imediatamente. Ela era a minha verdadeira companheira. Embora a morte dela quase tenha me matado, eu tive me recompor e seguir em frente, pois eu tinha um filhote pequeno para cuidar e que precisava de mim. Dean ficou inconsolável, quando soube da morte de Mary" Havia dor nos olhos castanhos de John. "Mary cantava para Dean todas as noites, desde o dia em que ele nasceu e assava as tortas favoritas dele. Ela era o nosso raio de sol." O alfa mais velho deu um longo suspiro. "Dean ficou cinco dias sem dizer uma única palavra, depois que Mary morreu. O Dr. Thompson, o médico da minha família, o examinou e disse que Dean, embora estivesse fisicamente bem, estava em choque por causa da morte de Mary." Depois de olhar para Dean, por um momento, John voltou a sua atenção para Castiel. "Depois disso, Dean começou a se sentir inseguro, todas as vezes que ele saía do castelo. Eu tinha que abraçá-lo e garantir de que tudo ficaria bem. Depois que ele cresceu, ele ficou um pouco mais confiante. Embora, ele ainda fique um pouco ansioso, às vezes."

Castiel disse: "Eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu com sua companheira."

"Obrigado, Castiel." John respondeu. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com Dean. Mas, eu tenho certeza de que ele ficará bem." O alfa mais velho deu um tapinha amigável na mão de Castiel. "Eu sei que ele está em boas mãos."

Castiel olhou para John, com os olhos arregalados. Então, um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto do alfa mais jovem; Ele havia sido aceito por John. O alfa mais velho acenou para Castiel e se levantou da cadeira. Depois de dar um beijo na testa de Dean, John saiu do quarto, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Castiel se recostou na cadeira, novamente e fechou os olhos. Ele deu um sorriso suave.


End file.
